


Mad World

by KaterinaRiley



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur is confused, Asexual Merlin, Gen, Magic Revealed, Merlin has a sister, POV Arthur, Pre-Slash, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh. My. Gods! This is it!" Lolloc squealed, clapping his (Arthur’s) hands. “Emrys is revealing himself! And I’m witnessing it! This is the best day of my life!” </p><p>In which Merlin isn't <i>just</i> Emrys, Arthur is thoroughly confused, the villain is a sassy twat, and Captain Jack Harkness flirts with everyone, which, let's face it, isn't new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Season 4 and 5. Merlin is 24, Arthur 25 – remember there was a three year gap between those two seasons!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this particular fusion idea  
> Should update every week!
> 
> On FanFiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10996034/1/Mad-World

* * *

 

 

"We're trapped, Arthur," Merlin huffed.

Arthur surveyed the area, scanning for an escape, but Merlin was right; that damned sorcerer had  _herded_ them, like they were the rabbits and he was the hunting dog, into a stone maze. A stone maze that hadn't been there before. Surely, this was just another one of the sorcerer's conjuring tricks.

"Dammit!" Arthur cursed. He glanced at the man being half carried in his arms and cursed again. "What the hell were you thinking?" Arthur demanded.

"I was," Merlin took a deep breath, his pale face turning a slight shade of green. "I was thinking I was saving your princely ass, you prat."

Arthur adjusted his grip on Merlin, who gasped from the jarring pain. "Well,  _don't_ next time," he gritted.

"Oh, I'm sorry,  _your highness_ ," Merlin bit out. "Next time, I'll just let the  _poisoned arrow_  hit your fat head!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Across from them, standing in one of the many crossroads of the accursed stone maze, stood the sorcerer. He was a short fellow with stringy brown hair and the most infuriating little smirk on his face.

This was the bugger that had completely ruined Arthur's morning. Granted, it had already been bad enough, which was why he had dragged Merlin out to the woods for an impromptu hunting trip, but it was this man, this  _sorcerer_ , who turned Arthur's simple bad morning into a horrendously  _ruined_  day.

Merlin had been leaning against a tree, being more silent than he'd ever been in all the years Arthur's known him, while Arthur himself had poised his bow, ready to let the arrow fly into the unsuspecting deer. Already, he had caught three rabbits, four squirrels, and a fox. His bad morning had turned into a fading nightmare, one he could hardly remember. It was easy for Arthur to relax when he was surrounded by nature and sunlight and Merlin. (Though if anyone ever found out about that, especially Merlin, they'd immediately be thrown in the dungeons and forgotten.) It had been so perfect, so quiet…

Then Merlin had been shouting and pushing Arthur into the dirt. Before Arthur could yell at his idiot manservant, he'd seen the arrow protruding out of Merlin's side, just under where his lungs would be located. When another arrow landed, inches away from Arthur's foot, the prince had sprung into action. The horses had been startled off as more and more arrows began raining down, each one missing their intended targets by inches, so Arthur had slung Merlin's arm around his neck, wrapped his own arm around Merlin's waist, careful of the arrow, and took off running.

Which only made them end up here, trapped between three stone walls with a sorcerer blocking the only entrance, even quicker.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," the sorcerer repeated, that damned grin still on his face. "I have a schedule to keep."

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked flippantly. "Take over Camelot? Kill the king?" It was Arthur's turn to smirk. "It's been attempted. Many, many times. Each sorcerer has failed, and you are no different."

The sorcerer tutted. "Ah, how you doubt me. Do you know me, boy?"

Arthur bristled.  _Boy_? He was no boy. Arthur was the Crown Prince of Camelot, not some mere  _boy_.

"Do you know  _me_ ,  _boy_?" he spat out. Raising his sword, Arthur said, "You are like all the others, a sorcerer with an ego problem. You will never bring Camelot down, and each time you pathetic creatures attack us, we just grow stronger."

The sorcerer clenched his fists. "I am Lolloc," he informed, his voice tight with anger. "And I will be the one sorcerer to succeed."

"What makes you think that," Merlin called out weakly.

When Arthur glanced at him, he took in the sweat dotting Merlin's brow and the glaze of his eyes. If Arthur checked, he wouldn't be surprised to discover a fever warming Merlin's forehead.

Lolloc laughed. It was a cocky, victory cheer that made Arthur's blood run cold. It turned to ice when Lolloc pulled out a vile and drowned its contents.

"What do you think?" Lolloc asked minutes later in a voice that was not his own. "Do you think I can pull off my brilliant plan now?"

Standing in front of Arthur and Merlin was…Arthur.

"H-How is that possible?" Arthur, the real Arthur, demanded.

Lolloc laughed again. "Do I really have to answer that?" he asked in amusement. After a pregnant pause, he said, "Magic."

"Bloody hell," Arthur muttered. He shut his eyes, needing to clear the overwhelming feeling of exasperation from his mind.

"And now I just need to get rid of you two," Lolloc said gleefully. He clapped his hands together, which looked utterly  _ridiculous_ since he had Arthur's image.

"Many have tried to kill us," Merlin warned. He was breathing heavily now, and small tremors rattled his frame. "They've all failed."

Waving his, which currently looked like Arthur's, hand dismissively, Lolloc rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that. Which is why I'm not going to kill you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Then what would be stopping us from going to Camelot and revealing you for the imposter you are?"

Lolloc grinned. "Because you won't be here."

"But," Merlin looked confused. "You said you won't kill us."

Merlin involuntarily took in a quiet, sharp gasp when Lolloc's Arthur-eyes locked onto his.

"Oh, Emrys." Lolloc's Arthur-voice hit Merlin's ears like a hissed whispered would – caressing and soft, but with rough patches that left flesh torn and bloody. "You'll be going home. It's a bit difficult to come to Camelot's aid if you're home."

Arthur felt Merlin stiffen. Glancing down, Arthur saw Merlin's glazed eyes filled with terror.

" _Merlin's_ home is Ealdor," Arthur said hesitantly. "And it's only a few days from Camelot." He knew he was missing something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It had something to do with Lolloc calling Merlin "Emrys," Arthur figured as much…but that could be discussed later.

The look Lolloc gave Arthur, using his own damned face, was pity. It was  _pity_. Now, Arthur was infuriated as well as perplexed.

"Look out!" Merlin shouted, somehow managing to push Arthur away, just as a beam of magic was thrown at them. When Merlin fell to the ground, he cried out in agony.

"Merlin!" Arthur turned to Lolloc, fire in his eyes. "You'll pay for that," he promised gravely, getting to his feet. He was only a few meters away from the sorcerer now.

Lolloc gulped, stumbling backwards. "Y-You know, maybe I will kill you instead," he said nervously.

Arthur fumed. Not only has Lolloc ruined his day and injured Merlin, but he'd taken Arthur's face and allowed a look of  _fear_ to cross the prince's features. That was completely unacceptable. With a yell, Arthur charged Lolloc, his sword gripped firmly in front of him.

Which, in hindsight, Arthur realized was a fool plan, considering Lolloc was a, well,  _sorcerer_ and all.

Quickly, Lolloc raised his palm and whispered a word too low and frantic to be understood. Red light bubbled in Lolloc's palm, and Arthur had just enough time to think,  _'Oh shite!'_ when the unthinkable happened.

Merlin's shout of "NO!"was barely heard by Arthur's ears – he was too busy trying to discern if his eyes had seen the right thing. The magic, the red, bubbling light that had been shooting towards Arthur, was violently thrown against one of the stone walls. The wall quavered and the top portion of it cracked off. (Thankfully, it fell backwards, away from the too-stunned-to-move Crown Prince.)

Slowly, both Arthurs, the real one and the imposter, turned towards the only other person in the maze. Merlin was on the ground, putting his weight on an elbow; he clutched his wound with one hand as blood seeped through his fingers while the other hand… The other hand was stretched out, fingers splayed. Swirling, golden light dissolved back into dulled, blue eyes.

Arthur dropped his sword.

As if the golden light had given him energy, once Merlin's eyes returned to their normal, albeit more glazed, blue, he collapsed into the ground with a sharp cry. After several second of deep breathing, Merlin opened his eyes and looked up to Arthur. He swallowed, fear evident in his entire being. Tension polluted the atmosphere. It was so thick that the only thing that could cut it would be –

"Oh."

Arthur and Merlin's heads whipped to Lolloc.

"My."

Arthur and Merlin squinted in identical expressions of confused exasperation.

"Gods! This is it!" Lolloc squealed, clapping his (Arthur's) hands. "Emrys is revealing himself! And  _I'm witnessing it_! Oh, this is the best day of my life!"

"What," Arthur gritted, "In the hell. Are you going off about?" Without waiting for an answer from Lolloc, Arthur turned to Merlin. "What in the hell is he going off about?!"

"A-Arthur, please. I ca-an explain!" Merlin implored.

"No time!" Lolloc singsonged. (Arthur promised himself he would never say anything in such a way ever again.) " _Edwendu_!"

Suddenly, Arthur was standing where he had been only a few minutes prior. Merlin was even back in his arms. Except now, Merlin was much heavy than before – the majority of his weight was leaning against Arthur.

"Goodbye, princeling! Goodbye, Emrys!" Lolloc called, waving is hand up and down, which only made Arthur look even more ridiculous. " _Edhwierft cýþþ_!"

This time, the light that emerged from Lolloc's (Arthur's) palms was green, the color of fresh grass, and nothing stopped the light from hitting its targets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Great and Powerful Wikipedia, the words "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" weren't coined until around the 20th century – this is important to know!

 

 

Green light clouded Arthur's vision. As it slowly dispersed, other senses began picking up anomalies. Like the gods-awful smell. It was akin to rotten fruit and…something Arthur's never encountered before. Something strangely…metal-like. The air was different as well; it was too putrid on his tongue. Where were the trees? However, the sounds were what confused Arthur the most. Something… honked? He heard people gasping and the sound of feet.

"Arthur," Merlin murmured.

The green light cleared and Arthur saw Merlin –no, no, the  _sorcerer_ ; Merlin was a sorcerer, he was a  _traitor_ – hanging onto him feebly. Then Arthur realized that he was actually still holding Merlin up. And they were sitting. When had Arthur sat? When had Arthur pulled Mer—the sorcerer into his lap like a child?

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks. He was burning up. Arthur could feel blood still spilling around the arrow. Merlin's trembling hand went to Arthur's temple; Arthur did nothing to stop him. Blue flashed gold. As Merlin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he chocked out, "I'm so sorry."

The strange gibberish that Arthur had heard in the background suddenly became clear. It was words. Voices.

"–999! Somebody call a 999! Quick!"

"–phone?! Who has a phone!?"

"–called them!"

A person knelt down beside Arthur.

"It's okay, honey," a female voice said soothingly. "I'm a nurse. The medics will be here soon. Your boyfriend will be fine."

"My…?" Feeling dazed, Arthur looked up to ask the woman what she meant by  _boyfriend_  because he had never heard that term before (nor had he ever heard of someone being a  _nurse_ ), but what Arthur saw was most certainly  _not_ a woman.

"By the gods!" he shouted, pulling away, unconsciously taking Merlin with him, to get away from the…the…the cat. She was a cat. A… _cat_.

The cat creature glared at him, "Sir, I'm trying to help your boyfriend; please, do not slight me." Then the cat creature gently pulled Merlin away from Arthur's clutching fingers and laid him on the ground.

"Oh, dear," she said, mostly to herself. Itself. Something. "So much blood loss. And this infection… I've never seen it before."

"And you've seen many infections, have you?" Arthur asked, clutching his trousers in an attempt to conceal his shaking hands. He didn't have his sword or his dagger… All Arthur had was his amour, but that wasn't going to stop claws from tearing his face off.

The cat creature looked up at him, a sad, humorless expression on its face. "Yes, actually. Unfortunately."

"They're here!" someone shouted.

People dressed in all white pushed their way through the crowd. Wait, crowd? Arthur looked around at the aggregate that had formed. There were human-looking people dressed in ridiculous clothing and then there were…not human-looking people. Arthur gulped.

"Name: Merlin Balinor Emrys–" At the sound of Merlin's name, Arthur snapped his attention back to the ordeal before him. Some, thankfully human-looking, young man had Merlin's index finger pressed against some small box-thing, and was reading off of it. "–occupation: Time Agent, years of age: twenty – er, no twenty-four, blood type: O negative," the young man in white said. He turned to Arthur, "This your boyfriend?"

"Uh," Arthur blinked. "Your hair is green. And there's… _things_ on your nose."

The young man glared at Arthur. " _Sir_ ," he said forcefully. "Is this your boyfriend?"

 _What the bloody hell is a 'boyfriend'?_ Arthur thought, certain the meaning was something other than a friend who was male. "Yes?" he answered gingerly.

"Then we have some questions for you. Follow us."

Arthur stood when the man did, realizing then that Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Fear squeezed Arthur's heart. Merlin might be a sorcerer and a traitor, but at least he was  _familiar_.

"Where is–" Arthur stopped short as he saw a raven haired man being lifted into another box thing. A much bigger box thing. It looked similar to a carriage except for a few alternations. One of them being that it  _hovered over the ground_.

"Hurry up," the green-haired young man said over his shoulder, walking through the part the crowd had made.

Arthur was not keen to follow the young man into that box, but he was even less keen to being in this strange, mad world alone without some sort of sense to ground him – even if that sense was only marginal at best. Merlin? A sorcerer? It was impossible! And yet…Arthur had seen it with his own eyes.

He sat down in the chair the young man directed him to, wondering if he was dreaming.

The box thing lurched forward, causing Arthur to grip the chair. Wherever they were heading to, Arthur hoped it would hold some familiarity of any sort. (And he hoped it could help heal Merlin, but Arthur was hesitant to acknowledge that aloud because… Because  _sorcerer_. Years of being taught something was wrong and evil doesn't go away just because your friend is dying… Right?)

Loud beeping diverted Arthur's attention from his conflicting emotions.

The box was much roomier than the outside suggested. Merlin was on a bed in the middle of the box with tube-things sticking out of his arms. Something was covering part of his face. His grey, sweaty face.

Oh gods. Arthur was going to be sick. Merlin didn't look good. He was a sorcerer and he was dying and  _dammit_ Arthur just wanted Merlin to be safe and healthy and  _alive_!

"We're losing him!" one of the white-clothed people exclaimed.

"Dammit! Klog, what the fuck kind of infection is this?" someone else shouted.

A red thing was clicking away on a smaller, more complicated-looking box. It was using tentacles. Arthur fought down the urge to vomit again; he had to look away from the…the thing.

"I'm trying!" it (he?) said. "But whatever-the-fuck it is, it's  _old_!"

The beeping stopped, transforming to one long  _eeeep_ sound.

"Shit, shit, shit! We're losing him!"

The words hit Arthur like a punch in the gut, and he watched the chaos unfold with a near blind eye.

"We're almost to the hospital! Just hold on, Emrys!"

This world was bewildering and strange and somewhat frightening, but Arthur knew what those words meant.

"Klog!"

He's heard them before, in all sorts of variations: she's gone; he didn't make it; they're lost to us now.

"One more second…!"

Dead.

"KLOG! The antidote! NOW!"

That's what it meant.

"Fuck, I found it! I found it!"

Merlin was dead.

"Inject him already then!"

"God! Done, done! I did it!"

Except…wait, no. No, he wasn't. He wasn't! Merlin was still alive!

Merlin gasped, his eyes flying open as the red thing injected a pale orange liquid into one of the tube-things. His eyes closed almost immediately once the liquid had disappeared from the tube.

"The poison's been neutralized," the green-haired young man said, sounding relieved. "Not contagious either, but he's still got an arrow embedded in him."

"Gotcha," a different voice answered.

They were taking Merlin out of the box carriage thing! Arthur stood up quickly, hitting his head on the ceiling of the strange contraption, but he paid the dull ache no heed. He needed to go with them! He needed to be with Merlin!

Arthur scrambled out of the box, and into an entirely different environment. It appeared to be some building. A castle? The smell was even different from the first one – it was cleaner, but…a fake clean? The odor was sharp and hurt Arthur's nose.

People dressed in blue clothing joined the people in white. Everyone was shouting. They carted Merlin through strange looking doors that swung like a tavern's did. Arthur went to follow them.

"Not you," a surly woman said, appearing in front of Arthur and putting a hand on his chest. She looked human enough. Tall, straight ebony hair and dark brown eyes; no tentacles, no weird skin color, no fur… Her lips were unusually red though. "We've got questions for you."

"But…Merlin," Arthur protested, looking towards the doors that Merlin had been pushed through mere minutes prior.

The woman sighed. With her finger, she beckoned two men forward, who grabbed Arthur by his arms and dragged him after the woman, who was walking in spiked shoes that looked very uncomfortable and  _click-clacked_ with every step. Arthur had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat in the uncomfortable chair, wishing he could just leave this gods awful room.

"What happened to your boyfriend?"

This was the tenth time the woman –Dr. Lacy Quinn– asked Arthur the question.

"I told you," Arthur began, but was cut off. Again.

"That you're not from this world," Dr. Quinn finished with annoyance. "Yeah, you and half the population. Now let's do this one more time." She leaned down, putting the weight of her arms on the table in front of Arthur, "What. Happened. To your boyfriend?"

Arthur frowned, but didn't say anything else. He already told her everything; he was Prince Arthur of Camelot, he and his manservant Merlin were sent to this place by a sorcerer named Lolloc, and all Arthur wanted was Merlin better and the both of them to go back home.

When it was clear Arthur wouldn't speak again, Dr. Quinn huffed out her frustration.

"Listen,  _Arthur_ ," she said his name like she didn't believe it was genuine, "Your boyfriend got out of surgery just a few minutes ago. Tell the truth and you can see him." She leaned forward, her hair casting a shadow on her face, which only made her seem more threatening. "But lie to me again and I'll throw you in jail where you will never see your boyfriend ever again."

"I told you the truth," Arthur said, begging her to understand.  _Jail_ didn't sound like a good thing. It sounded far too similar to  _dungeons_. "Please believe me!"

Dr. Quinn threw her hands up in the air, her face showing exhaustion.

" _You're tired?_ "Arthur wanted to shout at her. " _I've been in here for what must been_ hours  _with no food, no drink, and no idea what the hell is going on! Did you see your best friend betray you? Did he then go and_ die  _on you in this strange, mad world? No! You don't have a right to be tired!_ "

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Quinn proposed tensely, "Let's start with something else, shall we? Why are your prints no in A.D.S.T.G.?"

Arthur looked at her with what he's sure is the most confused and pathetic visage to ever grace his face, let alone mankind. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop!" A man barged into the room, flashing some sort of paper. "John Smith, lawyer. You need to stop harassing my client and let him go immediately."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Quinn looked positively flabbergasted. Arthur enjoyed that look.

"You heard me. John Smith, lawyer," he pointed at himself, then turned his finger towards Arthur. "Arthur Pendragon, client."

Arthur's smile slipped; he felt his caution rise up like a wall. How did this man know his name?

Dr. Quinn raised one of her strangely precise (and thin) eyebrows. "Oh? Then tell me,  _John Smith_ , why is this man not in A.D.S.T.G.?"

"Hmm?"

"A.D.S.T.G.," Dr. Quinn smirked. "Alien DNA Sequences Throughout the Galaxy."

Arthur looked at the man, his savior, with big eyes.

"Oh! A.D.S.T.G. Yes, yes. Alien DNA…" the strange man waved his hands exaggeratedly. "That thing. Well, the answer's simple really." He paused, looking around the room with excitement. Bringing up his hands, again, to do this strange gesticulation that had him spreading out both arms entirely, he said, "Witness protection."

"Witness protection?" From the way Dr. Quinn's eyebrows furled hesitantly, Arthur felt hope well up within him. Maybe he could get out of here after all!

John Smith nodded. He put his hands up to his chest, holding the strange strips of cloth (that could apparently stretch) in both hands and looking quite smug. He crossed his feet, which was a strange thing to do, especially when standing up, but Arthur wasn't going to say anything.

"Okay then. What about his clothing? Why is your client wearing armor?" Dr. Quinn crossed her arms, her eyes daring John Smith to falter.

"Oh that one's even easier. Cosplay." More hand gestures were involved.

Again, Dr. Quinn repeated John Smith's explanation with a combination of distain and uncertainty: "Cosplay?"

"Oh, most definitely. Now, seeing as I answered your questions, I'm going to take my client up to see his friend–"

"Boyfriend," Dr. Quinn interrupted.

John Smith cocked his head. "Boyfriend?" He looked at Arthur, saying, mostly to himself, "Hmm, so Merlin's a western door, eh? Well, good for him!"

Realizing that both Dr. Quinn and Arthur were staring at him, John Smith, gave a fleeting smile, grabbed Arthur by the arm, and said, "Cheerio! Call me if you need me."

They walked down the corridor briskly.

"Th-Thank you," Arthur said sincerely, allowing his "lawyer" (whatever that is) to steer him towards the stairs.

John Smith grinned. "Oh, it was nothing. I owe Merlin a few favors anyway."

"Wait," Arthur dug his heels in, forcing them both to stop. "You know Merlin? How?"

"That's a question you should ask him," John Smith told Arthur, not unkindly.

Arthur shook his head. "He… He  _lied_ to me. He betrayed me."

"Then why are you still here?" There was something in John Smith's tone that told Arthur he knew exactly why Arthur was still here.

"Because… Because I don't know the world out there!" Arthur pointed at one of the walls. "I don't know what's going on at all!"

John Smith tutted. "Oh, Arthur don't sell yourself short. You know where we are."

Arthur blinked. "W-What? No I don't!"

The look Arthur received wasn't disappointing like his father's, or slightly annoyed like Merlin's, but…somewhere in between.

"Merlin's home," Arthur whispered, his eyes downcast. "That's what Lolloc said. He'd take us to Merlin's home. And once there, we wouldn't be able to stop him." Hesitantly, Arthur looked up, "We're in the future, aren't we?"

John Smith nodded as if it weren't a big deal. "And I'm sure there more to it than that, isn't there?" John Smith prompted, smiling patiently.

_More than not wanting to be stuck in the future by myself?_  Arthur wanted to ask bitingly.

He wanted to ask…to hide the fact that it was true. There was more to it, yet how this man knew, Arthur had no idea.

"And…" Arthur swallowed nervously, trying to articulate the words to this complete stranger. "And I want…" He couldn't say it. Arthur, the Prince of Camelot and Slayer of the Great Dragon and a thousand other useless titles, couldn't say a few simple words.

"And you want to make sure Merlin was okay," John Smith finished for him kindly. "You want him to live."

Hearing the words, regardless of them being in a stranger's mouth, Arthur's throat suddenly felt very dry. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Tell you what," John Smith proposed. "I'll escort you up there, to Merlin's room, and, so long as you promise to tell him exactly why you chose to stay, that you wanted to make sure he would be okay," he reminded, as if Arthur has already forgotten, "I'll fix that little blip about the A.D.S.T.G. How's that sound?"

"I…" Arthur bit his lip. "I still have no idea what that means. Or how you even know who I am. Or how you know Merlin."

"Oh, don't worry yourself with it." John Smith waved his hands about some more. He became serious. "Do you promise?"

Arthur's throat was still painfully dry; he licked his lips.

"…Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize. It has been crazy; I've been sick, there's been snow, I've been back-stabbed... I'll just leave this here for your enjoyment. Please review :)

 

Merlin looked so pale. With the color gone from his face, the manservant-slash-sorcerer seemed to be a sleeping child on his deathbed. The thought did nothing to comfort Arthur. Gently, he brushed Merlin's plastered hair away from his eyes. His fingers didn't feel the heat of a fever. At least there was that.

"Please wake up," Arthur whispered.

It had been nearly an hour since John Smith had gotten Arthur out of that gods-awful interrogation and finally into the room where Merlin was.

"Um, who are you?"

Arthur looked up, startled. Standing in the doorway was the strangest woman he'd ever see: long, unruly ebony hair; fierce, blue eyes; tall, thin frame; creamy, unblemished skin; and ears that were just big enough to peek out from her hair. The woman was oddly beautiful, in an ethereal, confusing way.

Not to mention, she looked so much like Merlin that Arthur could only stare, mouth agape.

The woman cleared her throat. "I said, who are you? And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

Arthur wrinkled his brow, rousing from his stupor. He stood up. " _Ridiculous_? Says the woman wearing…wearing… What on earth are  _you_  wearing?"

"I just so happened to come from a dance class, you prat," the woman said, putting her hands on her hips. Her tone was so much like Merlin's Arthur gapped again. "See? Legwarmers, tights, ballet skirt, leotard."

Arthur did see. He saw too much. She really needed to cover up her bosom.

"Now I won't ask again, who are you?"

"I, uh… Who are  _you_?" Arthur had never felt this flustered before in his entire life. He hated it.

The woman crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll play this game." Walking up to Arthur, she stuck her hand out and said, "Pygmy Emrys; prima ballerina and Merlin, that bloke's," she nodded toward the unconscious form, "Twin sister. I'd say pleasure to make your acquaintance, but it hasn't been yet."

Twin sister? Just how many secrets did Merlin have?

"Arthur Pendragon," Arthur took her hand and shook it firmly. "Crown, uh, Crown Prince of Camelot and," he faltered under Pygmy's calculating stare. "And, I'm a, um, I'm Merlin's…

Pygmy raised her eyebrows, dipping and tilting her head impatiently. It was as if she were saying, "Spit it out already."

"…Boyfriend?" Arthur finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

Pygmy squinted, looking bewildered. "You don't sound sure," she said slowly, her voice softening as she looked Arthur up and down.

"I…" Arthur flushed. "I don't really know what it means. I'm assuming it doesn't mean 'friend who's male', right?"

A mischievous glint formed in Pygmy's eyes, one Arthur had often found in Morgana's eyes when they were young children and she knew something he didn't.

"Oh, no," she all but cooed. "That's exactly what it means." Her eyes flicked up and down his frame. "You're strange, Arthur Pendragon, but I like you. Coffee?"

"Um, sure?" Arthur had absolutely no idea regarding what just happened. But there was no way in hell he was going to question it. He cautiously took the container in Pygmy's hand, sipping the black liquid slowly. It was much better with the sugar and cream Pygmy brought as well.

"So tell me, when is my brother due to wake up?" she asked, stirring the contents of her coffee together. Arthur mimicked her motions and found the coffee to be even more delightful.

"The men in white clothes–"

With a raised eyebrow, Pygmy interrupted, "You man the paramedics?"

"Er, yes." Arthur repeated the word in his mind, trying to remember it. "The…paramedics," he glanced quickly at Pygmy to make sure he pronounced it right before slowly trudging on, "…said that Merlin was in a, um, medically induced coma that 'should last a few days because both the blood loss and the poison made his body very weak.'"

"Blood loss and poison?" Pygmy repeated. "What the hell were you two doing?"

Hesitantly, Arthur informed, "We… We were running from a, uh…a sorcerer, who shot Merlin with a poisoned arrow, trapped us in a stone maze, and then proceeded to send us…here." Arthur glanced around at the white walls, finding neither solace nor danger in them.

"You were running from a…?" Pygmy gasped and jumped to her feet. "Oh my God! Oh my  _God_!"

Arthur stared at her with wide eyes, trying to inch away from her sudden and exuberant exclamation.

"You're… You're Arthur!  _The_ Arthur! Aren't you?"

"I… What?"

"Oh my God! Merlin always said you were real. Whole reason he wanted to be a Time Agent, you know?"

"Um, no, I don't know…?"

Pygmy ignored him. "He's been gone for a year! A whole year with you!" She turned to face him, a smile so big and bright and  _Merlin_.

Arthur swallowed uncomfortably. "He's…been with me a lot longer than that."

"Oh?" Pygmy scowled. "And he didn't send me any letters. How rude." Then she grinned and Arthur found himself thinking that Merlin was nowhere near as strange as this woman. "Let's wake him up a little early, shall we?"

"Uh, h-how do you propose to do that?" Arthur asked, watching as Pygmy closed the open door.

Somehow, Pygmy's grin widened. "Magic, of course!"

"Ma… You have it too?"

A small golden orb formed in the palm of her hands; it reminded Arthur of the blue one that guided him out of the cave safely all those years ago. Which was technically many more years ago now, wasn't it? And, oh gods, that blue orb was Merlin's creation, wasn't it? Arthur was starting to have a headache.

"Merlin didn't tell you?" Slowly, Pygmy pressed the palm of her hand to Merlin's chest, where his heart lay. Merlin made no show of the orb affecting him, but when Pygmy removed her hands, there wasn't a trace of the golden orb. "Our father, Balinor, was a Dragonlord. There's no dragons left on earth for us to bond with, but we still get the magic part of it."

"D-Dragonlord?" Arthur exclaimed softly. Even  _more_  secretes! Wait… "Balinor? No, that's… No, he was with us… Back in the…"

Pygmy looked thoughtful while Arthur struggled with his words.

"Well, he was a Time Agent too. He told us he'd start in the past, searching for his home planet, Kaida. I guess he must've gotten stuck."

Arthur blinked. "Kaida?" he asked.

"Yep! Kaida, planet of the dragons!" Pygmy laughed. "Merlin and I are half human, half ancient alien spices that can do magic. Can you believe that? Well, it's not really magic, you know." Pygmy continued talking as if Arthur's world wasn't being contortioned into one big, deafening question, "It's technically science. Our brains are just wired differently than a normal human's brain, so we can do all sorts of cool tricks."

The bright smile melted once Pygmy saw Arthur's face. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

"No," Arthur breathed. He sat back down, nearly missing the chair. "I… I really don't… No."

Understanding dawned on Pygmy's face. "Oh," she said in horror. "Merlin never… He never told you any of this, did he?"

Arthur shook his head slightly. It felt both incredibly heavy and incredibly light; a paradox he never figured could exists in the same sensation. Arthur was almost certain than just one more piece of information and Arthur's head would simply explode.

For once, Pygmy was silent.

"Merlin… He should wake up in a few hours' time," she said quietly after a few moments. "He won't be in a state for explaining, but it'll be a start." When Arthur nodded, she continued, "You know, I bet that armor is getting a little uncomfortable. Why don't I buy you some proper, forty-third century clothes, okay?"

Numbly, Arthur nodded his head. "Okay."

x~X~x

"This place is massive!" Arthur exclaimed in shock. He turned to Pygmy incredulously. "And there's dozens of these?"

"Millions," Pygmy corrected with a grin.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at the building again. Getting here had been mind boggling – no horses, only the strange, hovering box carriage things. ( _"Cars, Arthur."_ ) And according to Pygmy, there were even faster transportations called trains, airplanes, and space ships. ( _"I'd like to go on one." "In due time, Arthur."_ )

Walking into the shopping mall, Arthur's jaw dropped. Rows upon rows upon rows of clothing! How was he supposed to pick?

"We've got five hours," Pygmy informed him. "Let's get started."

"Where do we start?" Arthur asked, slightly dazed.

Pygmy laughed. "Probably in the men's section."

Arthur nodded distractedly, his wide eyes still trying to take everything in. "Sounds good."

Pygmy laughed again, grabbed Arthur's hand, and ran the rest of the way into the store. (Thank gods they left Arthur's chainmail in the hospital room; although the "scrubs" were much too thin for Arthur's tastes.)

"First stop, underwear," Pygmy announced, spreading her arms.

"Oh," Arthur blushed deeply. It wasn't too difficult to understand what garments these were supposed to be, especially since there were  _pictures_. "I…"

"Aww! Look at the blushing beauty," Pygmy teased, nudging Arthur's shoulder with her own.

"I am no blushing beauty!" Arthur protested indigently, which would've worked had his entire face not been as red as Dr. Quinn's lips.

Pygmy patted Arthur's shoulder. "It's okay, I've shopped with my brother for underwear loads of times."

"That seems highly personal," Arthur commented glancing awkwardly at the rows of underwear.

"It's no big deal, really," Pygmy shrugged. "Okay, so boxers or briefs or both?"

Arthur stared blankly. "I'm getting tired of saying this, but I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, right." Pygmy regarded him carefully.

Arthur was about to ask if everything was okay when her eyes moved down. She was staring at his… Right at his… Arthur resisted the strong temptation to cover himself.

"Definitely boxer briefs," she said, winking – which meant something, Arthur's sure, he just has no idea what.

Arthur left the underwear section with a red face, a bag of black socks, a bag of plain boxer-briefs, and a black pair of boxer-briefs with pictures of blue pointy hats and golden stars. They made no sense to Arthur, but Pygmy found it highly entertaining.

To make matters even more embarrassing, Arthur realized he'd never be able to pay Pygmy back.

"Seriously, it's no big deal," she said, which only made Arthur more distressed.

He was the Crown Prince! Letting others buy him basic necessities made Arthur feel as though he was using them. And since he couldn't even hope to pay Pygmy back… When Pygmy informed Arthur that she wasn't doing this because he was a prince, but because he was Merlin's friend, it made him feel marginally better.

At least the rest of the trip wasn't quite so awkward.

Arthur got a pair of khaki shorts and three "jeans" – black, dark blue, and dark blue with rips in it, which Arthur refused to even try on at first because they were "tattered" and only peasants wear ripped clothing. Pygmy had smacked his head at that and told him if he didn't try them on right this second, she would magic them on right then and there. (Arthur couldn't help thinking Merlin would be proud of his sister.)

Next, Arthur got shirts, which were much easier to pick out. Four were plain colors (red, blue, black, and dark green), one was a red "collared" shirt, and the final one was a white shirt with a red and orange flaming dragon at the shoulder. He really liked that one.

Shoes were the quickest to buy. Pygmy bought Arthur a pair of black/white/red "Nike" sneakers.

"You hungry?" she asked when the shoes were paid for.

"Starving," Arthur answered, placing a hand on his stomach.

Pygmy nodded. "Perfect. Let's go to the food court."

As they walked, Arthur gathered the courage to ask, "Pygmy? Why is your name, well, Pygmy?"

Laughing, the girl shook her head. "I was wondering when you'll ask that. My mother loves birds of prey, she's completely barmy about them. We have a younger brother named Bateleur. He's three years young than us," Pygmy paused. "Me. Three years younger than me. He's seventeen."

"Does he look like you two?"

"No," Pygmy shook her head. "He looks more like our mum. He's still tall, mind you, our mother towers practically everyone, but he's a bit chubbier, though he'll argue more muscular," Pygmy rolled her eyes. "His eyes are brown and his hair is much more manageable."

"Lucky him," Arthur laughed, remembering a particularly amusing camping trip in which Merlin's hair spiked into a thousand different directions upon waking.

"Yeah, he's always rubbing it in our faces, the little wanker," Pygmy said grinning. "What are you in the mood for?"

Arthur looked around. The smell wasn't unpleasant, unlike his first two experiences with the future, but there were too many lights and too many signs that Arthur just shook his head. "No idea," he answered honestly. "You choose."

Pygmy hummed. "Okay, let's have Chinese. It's funny, most Brits love Thai, but me, can't stand it. Don't know why, since it's Chinese and Thai are really similar, but I just can't stand Thai."

"…Okay," Arthur said slowly, not understanding a word she said. Pygmy simply laughed again.

When they were sitting down, food in hand, Pygmy noticed Arthur's darting eyes.

"It's the aliens, isn't it?" she asked lowly.

Arthur nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"They won't hurt you, I promise."

To Arthur, that didn't mean much. "I was taught that different was bad," Arthur explained quietly. "And it's weird having to adjust, knowing that I'll just be leaving again once Merlin's feeling better."

"It's a whole new world," Pygmy said. "Don't try to understand it all in one day."

Nodding again, Arthur began digging into his food. He had two Spring Rolls and some Chicken Low Mein. It was different, but quite delicious. Just before Arthur could ask Pygmy what she had, because it looked good too, someone else joined their company.

"Oh my God! Pygmy!" A blue-skinned girl threw herself onto Pygmy, nearly knocking them off the chair. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

Struggling to retain her balance, Pygmy began, "Oh, I'm pretty g–"

She was cut off when the blue-skinned girl pulled her into a kiss. Try as he might, Arthur couldn't stop himself from gaping.

"Nirina!" Pygmy gasped, pushing the girl away. She whipped at her mouth. "What the  _hell_  do you think you're doing? We broke up!"

"Yes, but I was hoping we could rebound again," Nirina (seriously, where are these ridiculous names coming from?) pouted. Then she noticed Arthur, her flighty demeanor morphing into one more serious and edgy. "Oh. Are you… With him?"

Pygmy crossed her arms and frowned. "If I said yes would you still try to kiss me?"

Nirnia rolled her eyes, smiling widely at Pygmy. "Of course I'll still kiss you, dear!" She started leaning in again.

Putting her hand up, Pygmy sighed, clearly disgusted. "Nirina, we broke up for a reason. That rebound was a one-time thing, and it's not going to happen ever again."

Nirina glared at Arthur, humphed, and turned on her heel.

"Sorry about that," Pygmy said sheepishly once the girl melted into the crowd.

"Oh, it's… Fine." Arthur stammered.

With a tilt of her head, Pygmy realized, "You… You don't know much about sexuality, do you?"

Arthur blustered his way through an attempted answer, giving up quickly. His silence was answer enough.

"Well then," cracking her knuckled, Pygmy continued, her eyes glittering with something intense and passionate, and it terrified Arthur slightly, "Get ready for a hell of a lot of information as I introduce to you the wonderful world of pansexuals, bisexuals, heterosexuals, homosexuals, and the ever loving asexuals."

Arthur blinked. "Um, what?"

Grinning widely, she said, "Looks like I got my work cut out for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any further questions about sexualites and such, please go here: http://safespacenetwork.tumblr.com/define
> 
> I am so sorry! I've just been so buys, I haven't been able to upload. I'll try harder next time :(

Arthur needed to make sure he was getting this right. "So, pansexuals can be attracted to anyone, bisexuals are attracted to males and females, heterosexuals are attracted to the same sex, homosexuals are not, and asexuals don't feel attracted to anyone?"

"Close," Pygmy said. "You mixed up hetero and homo, and aesexuals just don't feel  _sexually_ attracted to anyone. They can be romantically attracted."

Arthur crossed the threshold of Merlin's hospital door, shaking his head. "Okay, I'm confused."

"Arthur?"

Both Arthur and Pygmy looked up in surprise at the strangled whisper.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, dropping the bags and rushing to the man's side. "You're awake! Are you okay?"

Merlin didn't appear to have heard him. "What are you wearing?" he asked hoarsely, staring at the clothes.

"What? Oh." Arthur looked down, forgetting he had changed into the ripped (because Pygmy wouldn't allow him to wear anything else) jeans and dragon shirt. "Your sister took me shopping."

Merlin frowned in confusion. "My…?" he broke off in a gasp when Pygmy gripped him in a tight hug. "Ow! Stop, let go!"

"Oh shite! I'm sorry, you okay?" Pygmy asked, worry and a little bit of shame coloring her tone.

"I'm fine," Merlin winced.

Pygmy, like Arthur, raised her eyebrows in disagreement. She raised her hand, most likely to place it on his forehead, but Merlin waved the hand away

"What is going on?" he demanded as best he could, which, considering how pale Merlin looked and how his eyes were still glossy, was not actually very demanding at all.

"We're in the future. Remember?" Arthur spoke gently. "Lolloc said he'd get us out of the way by bringing us to your home. You're home, Merlin." He glanced around at the hospital room. "So to speak."

"I remember," Merlin paused, his eyes fearful and searching. "I remember…"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "I remember that too. You have a lot to explain, once you're better."

"…Why?"

The question could've been asking why Arthur would wait for him to get better or it could've been why Arthur would even allow Merlin to get better or it could've been a combination of both.

The latter option was the one Arthur supposed was going through Merlin's head.

Arthur licked his lips, remembering what John Smith had told him. "Because… Because I want you to get better, Merlin. I stayed because you were  _dying_  and I… I wanted to know you were going to be okay."

Merlin's lips fell into an 'O'. His eyes softened, filling with hope, replacing the fear Arthur only just realized had been present. Before Merlin could even find words to speak, Dr. Quinn walked back in, carefully avoiding looking directly at Arthur, much to his amusement.

"I know you're family, but visiting hours are ov–" Dr. Quinn paused mid-sentence, her eyes widening. "M-Mr. Emrys! You're awake."

"Just barely," Merlin responded, his voice still hoarse.

Dr. Quinn glanced at the (yet another) box-like object in her hand, flipping through the papers that were on it. "You shouldn't be awake yet."

Merlin's glazed eyes slid to Pygmy, who had taken to studying the floor. "Is that so?"

"We'll have to keep you overnight," Dr. Quinn said, still sounding a bit confused. She glanced at the object again before gesturing to the door, saying, "So visitors, if you please…"

Arthur felt a sudden onset of anxiety. Spending the day with Merlin's sister was one thing, but going to her home and leaving Merlin here, who was  _awake_ , was something entirely different.

"W-What? Now?" he asked, squeezing the blankets covering Merlin's thin frame.

Pygmy, may the gods bless her strange intuition, interpreted Arthur's dilemma. Turning quickly to Dr. Quinn, she gently asked, "Can't you let Arthur stay?"

Dr. Quinn narrowed her eyes. "I can't do–"

"Yes, but, well, you know," Pygmy gestured hopelessly at the pair. "Can't you let them have at least one night together? My brother just woke up after a traumatizing ordeal, they should have some time."

Merlin stared at his sister in confusion, looking as though he were about to ask what was going on but was too tired to form the question.

After several seconds of incredulous staring, Dr. Quinn sighed. "Fine. But," she held up one finger, "Just this one night."

"Thank you!" Arthur exclaimed.

Dr. Quinn raised a hand to her temples, gently massaging them. "Yeah well, just tell your lawyer that number he left on my desk goes to some toy company,  _not_ his firm."

"Ah, yes. I will," Arthur promised, wondering how in the hell he was going to do that.

With a soft groan, Dr. Quinn left.

"I'll see you in the morning, brother! See ya, Arthur!" Pygmy waved goodbye, winking and grinning and generally making Arthur feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Lawyer?" Merlin croaked out, oblivious to how the interaction affected Arthur.

"Erm, yes. He said he knew you. Funny fellow. Had a," Arthur gestured to his neck, unsure the name.

"Bowtie," Merlin breathed out, his eyes widening. " _Doctor_."

Arthur straightened. "What? Do you need me to–?"

Quickly, Merlin shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Arthur said quietly, observing the pale, shivering skin and bones that was called Merlin. "You're tired; you need to sleep."

"You need to sleep too." Merlin tried to gesture to Arthur, but his arm barley moved off the bed. "You look tired too."

Arthur felt more overwhelmed than tired. "I'm fine."

"You need to sleep, Arthur," Merlin murmured. His eyes swept the room. "You need a bed."

"I'll sleep in the chair," Arthur said, knowing that Merlin might try to get up and find him an actual bed if Arthur didn't stop him. "How's that?"

Merlin nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay," were his last words before falling back asleep.

Suddenly, Arthur was aware that he was holding Merlin's hand. He didn't want to let go. When Merlin woke up, Arthur will be right there. Like he should've been when Merlin first woke up.

x~X~x

Sleeping in a chair wasn't comfortable, so Arthur was awake when he heard an awed voice croak out, "It wasn't a dream."

Arthur lifted his head, blinking blearily. "You okay, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at him with shock. His features softened as he hesitantly questioned, "Sh-Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Sire."

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You're the one who almost died.  _Mer_ lin."

"You're out of your timeline," Merlin countered, as if it trumped near-death.

"And you almost  _died_ ," Arthur repeated, making sure to catch hold of Merlin's gaze. "Are you okay?"

"I… Yeah, I guess so," Merlin answered, looking away. He repeated his question from last night: "What happened?"

Abruptly, Arthur realized, with strange satisfaction, that their positions were switched; Merlin was the one who had no idea what was going on rather than Arthur. (Though, to be honest, Arthur still wasn't entirely sure himself.) It was a strange phenomenon that rarely happened. Honestly, the last time Arthur remembered being in a similar situation had been when Merlin drunk the poisoned wine - and he hadn't even been there when Merlin awoke! He'd been thrown in the dungeons!

"How much do you remember?" Arthur asked.

Merlin grimaced. "The sorcerer, Lolloc, he took your face."

Arthur nodded. "That bastard. Looks better on me."

At that, Merlin smiled slightly. "Yeah; only you can pull off that Prince Prat face.

"Hey now," Arthur started in jest, enjoying the smile the blossomed on Merlin's face. It disappeared too soon.

"He sent us here," Merlin whispered in horror. "Didn't he? There was a green light and he sent us here."

"The future," Arthur nodded. "He sent us to your home."

He was already so pale, but Arthur was near positive Merlin became another shade whiter. "I – I can explain!"

"Okay." Arthur realized he was still holding Merlin's hand – and Merlin was squeezing it in panic. Hadn't Arthur let go? He had to have let go sometime…right?

Merlin swallowed nervously, running his free hand though his tangled hair. He didn't seem of have realized the hand-holding either. "I was – yeah, I was born here. In this timeline… In the future…"

Now Arthur really did roll his eyes. "Brilliant explanation you have going on there."

"Oi! I've never done this before, you could give me a–" Merlin stopped talking, his faux annoyance turning into legitimate fear. "Um."

"Yes," Arthur repeated quietly. "You've never done this before." He paused. It wasn't to scare Merlin (and those dammed beeps from the heart machine-thing were going way faster than they were a few minutes ago), but because he didn't want his voice to break when he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, sure, Arthur. That would've been a  _great_  conversation."

"Did you not trust me?" Arthur really didn't want to have that question leave his mind…too late now. Shit.

"No, no!" Merlin shook his head frantically. "Of course it's not that! It's…" He licked his lips. "Arthur, you've been told your entire life that magic was evil and that different was bad and… And I didn't think it was necessary."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "You didn't think it was  _necessary_? You didn't think I needed to know that my best friend was not only a sorcerer, but someone from the future and was half-alien? That my best friend was  _lying_ to me?"

"I… You're right. I should've told you. But… I didn't want to force you to  _choose_ ," Merlin countered, his eyes sad. They were still holding hands. "Choose between me and your father's ways. I know what that's like."

"You do?" Arthur was surprised at the honestly that shone through Merlin's voice. Like he really did know. And he truly didn't want to put Arthur that position. A position where he'd have to decide between the life of his friend and the dignity of his father.

Merlin nodded, solemn and sad. "My father, he–"

"Balinor, right?" Arthur interrupted, remembering what Pygmy had said the other day.

"Yes," Merlin answered in surprised. Was that apprehension too? "How did you know?"

"Your sister told me. About how he was a Time Agent and a Dragonlord and went to the past…" He tried to gouge Merlin's reaction before saying anything else, but the manservant was silent. Arthur trudged on, "Your father was the man we were searching for. When the Great Dragon attacked. The man who…who died."

Slowly, Merlin dipped his head in confirmation.

"And you're one too."

Another dip of the head.

"And Dragonlords aren't from here. Earth."

"You sound like an expert already," Merlin commented, his voice too steady. "Pygmy?"

Arthur nodded. "She didn't know that I…didn't know."

"I'm sorry she dumped all that on you. It should've been me," Merlin said sincerely. "I wanted it to be me."

"You're telling me now." Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand. "That counts for something."

Merlin's brow furred for a moment. "Does it?" he asked.

"Yes. It's a bit late and I don't… I don't know what to really think…" That much was true; Arthur had no idea how he should process this information or what he should do with it. Yet. "But it counts."

A small smile cracked Merlin's exterior.

"There is something I don't understand though–"

"Just  _one_ thing?" Merlin teased.

"Shut up," Arthur teased right back; it was much lighter and much more hesitant that it would've been before all this, but it was a start. "Why did your father come to Camelot in the first place? What was the point?"

"Oh. Well," Merlin blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "He wasn't, uh, wasn't too keen when I told him I didn't want to marry."

"You don't want to marry?" Arthur stared at Merlin in confusion. "Why?"

His blush darkened. "Well, it's not the marrying part, really. It's the… Uh… The…consummation…part…"

"Sex," Arthur interpreted with bewilderment, racking his brain to find the right word. "You don't want to have sex? Why would that even be your father's business?"

Merlin shrugged helplessly. "Yeah, well, considering the fact that only the first born can pass the Dragonlord genetics, which honestly, is just total bullshit, my dad and I had this huge fight, which was part of the reason he decided to go find Kaida, stubborn bastard–"

"Why does he need to  _find_  Kay… Kie… That place? Did something happen to it?"

Briefly, Merlin went silent. "I'm not really sure," he answered slowly. "Dad never really told me. He always just said he was the last one."

"The last what? Dragonlord?"

Merlin nodded.

"What makes him so special?" Arthur's jaw fell as soon as the words hit his ear. "I—I didn't mean… Not like that…I…"

"No, no, it's fine. He was," Merlin's laughter faltered. "He was, uh…"

"What?"

"Royalty…"

Arthur stared at Merlin in shock. "Royalty?" he repeated. "You mean…like me?"

Nodding slowly, Merlin gave a helpless shrug. "Yeah. Like you." When Arthur didn't say anything else, Merlin continued speaking, albeit hesitantly. "My dad was trying to find his kin. Since I, you know, didn't want to have kids."

There was a word for this. Arthur knew there was. What was it…?

"And Dad said he'd find someone to talk some sense into me, and when I said that he's the last full breed Dragonlord and no one knows where any others are, he told me that he was going to–"

"You're asexual!" Arthur exclaimed, finally remembering the term Pygmy taught him.

Merlin stared at Arthur in shocked silence for so long, Arthur wondered if it something was wrong and he should call the doctor back.

"How do you know that word?" Merlin asked dumbly.

"Your sister…" Arthur answered carefully.

Merlin blinked and looked away. "My sister," he told the ceiling. "Of course she did." Turning back to Arthur, he said, "Yes, I'm asexual. Tried it, didn't like it, end of story. But I am biromantic."

"Uh," Arthur ran through the conversation with Pygmy in his head, but couldn't locate the word. "You're  _what_?"

"Never mind," Merlin backtracked quickly. "Not important."

The door swung open.

"Merlin!" a man in a strange, long coat exclaimed. His accent was much different than all the others Arthur's heard. There were flowers in his hand. "You're back! And in the hospital! What have you been up to?" Then he noticed Arthur and his smile turned incredibly lewd. "Oh. Why, hello."

"Don't," Merlin warned the man in agitation. He was glaring.

"What? I was only saying hello," the man said, bowing and smirking at Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's your definition of flirting."

The man laughed. "Someone told me that once."

"They must've been a very smart person then," Merlin muttered.

Arthur was getting very uncomfortable with the man's roaming eyes. "Merlin, who is this?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man said taking Arthur's hand and kissing it. "Pleasure to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood season 4 (Miracle Day) has/will not happen in this AU.
> 
> I'm not used to writing Jack, and he seems a bit OOC here, but please forgive me! Here, have some cookies and my tears (::) (::) TT-TT
> 
> Oculoplania: (n.) letting your eyes wonder in order to asses someone's "charms"

Arthur snatched his hand back and wiped it off on his shirt. He's used to people bowing at him and kissing his hand, but they never undressed him with their eyes before – at least, not with the unabashed intensity that this Captain had been doing. The women were coyer with their oculoplania while the men were few and far between.

"And you know Merlin how?" he asked rudely, using his voice generally reserved for when Camelot's thrown room contained visitors that Arthur despised.

Captain Jack Harkness shrugged, still grinning despite watching Arthur whip his hand. "We went on a few adventures back when he was a wee little lad."

"I was  _fifteen_ , Jack," Merlin protested. "And you couldn't take a hint."

"Oh, I could. Still can. Just chose to ignore it," Jack said flippantly, ruffling Merlin's hair.

"Oi!" Merlin grumbled, his hands slapping Jack's away and beginning a feeble attempt at fixing the unfixable mess that was his hair.

Under his breath, but just loud enough to hear, Jack murmured, "So adorable," and gave Merlin an exaggerated wink.

"Oh, fuck off," Merlin muttered, glaring in that way Arthur knew to mean there was no real heat behind Merlin's words. Everything was just friendly banter.

Arthur glowered and resisted the urge to punch Jack; this familiarity he had with Merlin,  _Arthur's_ Merlin, should not be allowed.

"Have you seen the Doctor since he regenerated?" Merlin asked Jack with such genuine causality that Arthur received a kink in his neck from swinging his head towards Merlin too quickly.  _Regenerated?_

Jack's face turned sad. "No," he said. "Have you?"

Merlin nodded. "Just once. He wears bowties now."

" _Bowties_?" Jack repeated with disdain. "Really?"

"Bowties are cool," Merlin smirked.

"I have no idea what that means," Arthur said, feeling lost and alone for the first time since Merlin woke up.

Merlin, for his part, looked chagrined. "Oh, it's… Just something the Doctor would say. Like a catchphrase."

"The Doctor?" Something clicked in Arthur's mind. "Was that… Was that my lawyer person from yesterday?"

"I think so," Merlin answered, smiling. "He does owe me a few favors."

"Yeah, he mentioned that." Arthur thought back to the strange man and promptly decided he was going to find out how exactly he and Merlin knew each other.

The door opened once again, but this time in a much calmer manner. When it wasn't Pygmy who walked through the door, Arthur couldn't help his disappointment.

"Mr. Emrys," Dr. Quinn said formally, ignoring Jack, who was eyeing her much in the same way he had been eying Arthur. "You have a clean bill of health and have been cleared. Once your sister returns and signs some paperwork, you're free to go."

"Really? Great!" Merlin grinned.

Dr. Quinn didn't leave. She looked at Merlin coolly as she informed him, in a way that was frightfully similar to the old Morgana, the one that hadn't betrayed Camelot yet, "No strenuous activity for at least two weeks, drink only pure water, and don't be alarmed if you feel suddenly tired periodically throughout the day."

"Yes ma'am," Merlin said, briefly placing two fingers on his forehead before snapping his arm out.

Rolling her eyes, Dr. Quinn said, "Don't take this the wrong way, Mr. Emrys, but I hope to never see you or your boyfriend ever again. Good day." She left, the  _click-clack_ sound of her uncomfortable shoes filling the silence.

"Boyfriend?" Merlin repeated once Dr. Quinn had shut the door. He looked up to Arthur in confusion, "What is she talking about?"

"Erm," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what the cat lady called you–"

"What cat lady?" Merlin interrupted.

Arthur looked at Merlin hopelessly. "I don't know. She was there when we, uh," he spared a glance at Jack, wondering how much he should divulge, "Arrived. She called herself a nurse or something."

"Ah, you mean one of the Sisters of Plentitude," Jack said.

Merlin nodded, "Oh, okay, I understand now."

 _I don't_ , Arthur thought, but decided to keep that to himself.

"Um, yes. That. Anyway, she called you that and, well, I wasn't sure what it meant so I just agreed." Arthur really wasn't liking how amused Merlin and Jack were looking. "And when I asked your sister about it, because it seemed to be much more than just having a male friend, she said that it really was just a male friend…" Arthur paused and licked his lips uncertainly. "But it's not…is it?"

"No." Merlin was trying to contain his laughter, but it shone brightly behind his eyes. "It isn't."

Jack had no qualms about concealing his amused; he laughed heartily. "Where did you pick him up, Merlin? I like him!"

"That's what Pygmy said too," Arthur muttered under his breath, once again wishing he could exchange Jack's unsettling presence for Pygmy's queer persona.

"Pygmy? Oh! Pygmy!" Jack's smile broadened and he looked around. "Mini me! Where is that girl anyway?"

Arthur felt offended on behalf of the absent woman. "Pygmy is  _nothing_ like a miniature version of you."

"Oh, sure she is," Jack shrugged, not seeming deterred in the slightest.

"No, she's not," Arthur insisted.

Jack laughed again, as if this was all fun and games for him rather than the serious business of defending someone's honor! "Okay, fine. Want some examples then? We'll both sleep with anything that walks and we both undressed you with our eyes."

"Jack," Merlin hissed, eyes narrowing in disapproval.

Arthur just blushed, remembering how Pygmy decided "boxer briefs" were the best underwear for him. Still, Arthur refused to accept that Pygmy had any other similarities with Jack. The man was too crude and lewd and all those other synonymous words than Pygmy was.

Sort of.

Because she did stare at Arthur's…

And there was the incident with that blue girl…

…

Dammit.

Pygmy might not be the same intensity as Jack…but she was lewd.

The silence that ensued was awkward. Arthur refused to look at either man in the eye –the blank walls were suddenly very interesting– as he begun to realize that, just like Merlin, Pygmy wasn't exactly the purest character in mouth or mind.

Several minutes later, when he was trying to count the amount of white squares that made up the walls, Arthur heard Merlin, gods bless that idiot, make a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"So, um… Hey, Jack, last I heard you were, uh, stuck in the twenty-first century."

Arthur felt Jack's eyes move away from his frame and thanked all the gods for it.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, a little bird told me," Merlin said sarcastically. "Where do you think?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I was stuck there. But then…"

As Jack trailed off, Arthur saw something he never thought he'd see on the man's face, despite only knowing him for barely ten minutes. It was shame. Shame and agony.

"Things happened," Jack explained, his voice strained. "My friend, Yanto, he…"

Arthur felt genuine sorrow, an emotion that you wouldn't think to associate with the likes of Jack; not simply because the man doesn't warrant sorrow, unlike how he warrants annoyance, but because this Captain Jack Harkness has the attitude of a man who doesn't let anything ruin him. In a strange way, he reminded Arthur of Gwaine, and even Gwaine cannot remain happy and carefree for eternity. Jack has seen death, Arthur knew. Once one has seen it, especially the death of people close to you, it's easy to locate people who have suffered the same. Whoever this Yanto man was, he was very dear to Jack.

Without completing his sentence, Jack finished, "I jumped into the Rift and ended up here. Well, actually," he clarified, "I ended up here about a century ago. I've just been hiding in the shadows for the last hundred years or so."

"Hundred years?" Arthur looked the man up and down. "You don't look a hundred years old."

Jack shrugged, "Long story."

"There seems to be an onset of Long Stories." Arthur glanced at Merlin, who shrugged sheepishly.

Something on Jack's wrist beeped. "Oh! I've got to go," he said, stopping the beeping with his thumb. "I'll see you two around," he winked.

"He's stranger than Gwaine," Arthur decided once the man disappeared.

"Oh, you've no idea," Merlin laughed. There was something off about it though.

Arthur frowned and turned to Merlin. "You okay?"

"Fine," Merlin said, sounding much more tired than he'd been a few minutes ago.

"I guess this is what Dr. Quinn meant," Arthur mused. He smoothed out Merlin's hair. "Go to sleep."

Merlin frowned. "Stop touching my hair," he muttered. "I don't like it."

"Uh huh," Arthur said, purposefully ruffling Merlin's hair once again. "Just go to sleep, idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I really should've considering I have chapter 7 and 8 completely done. I am so ashamed; please don't kill me. *cries* *hides face* *cries more*
> 
> BTW I'm going to Switzerland from the 7th (tomorrow) to the 17th! So excited! :D

 

"He's still sleeping?" Pygmy asked in exasperation as soon as she arrived and lain eyes on her brother.

Arthur shook his head. "He fell back about fifteen minutes ago."

The girl sighed, but seemed to accept the fact. "Just goes to show you how horrid my timing is. Hungry?"

"Starving." Arthur laughed, remembering that last time Pygmy asked, he had answered in the same way.

She smirked, as if she too realized the repetition. "In the mood for breakfast?"

Arthur grinned. "Why not?"

Readjusting her shoulder bag, Pygmy led the way out of the hospital and into a "diner," which was strangely small in proportion to everything else in the city. The smell however, was absolute heaven. Arthur ordered a large coffee and the platter that the picture on the "menu" depicted having eggs, ham, sausage, bacon, potatoes fashioned into short strips, and round objects that were called pancakes.

"So my brother finally woke up, huh? How is he?" Pygmy asked once their drinks arrived and she had taken a large gulp of her "apricot smoothie."

"Fine," Arthur answered as he dumped cream and sugar into his black coffee. He looked up when he didn't hear a response, and found Pygmy's eyebrow raised in question. "No, really. Whatever you did to him really sped up his healing."

Pygmy rolled her eyes. "Well, I knew  _that_. I was asking about, you know." She leaned in and whispered, "The magic conversation?"

"Oh." Arthur added another cream. "It went well."

There was a pause. "That's it? 'It went well'?"

"Yeah." He took a sip of his coffee. It was hot and sweet. "We're going to talk about it more when he's awake."

"And you're okay with it? The fact that he's been lying and tricking you for, like, twenty years?"

He frowned. "It's only been seven."

"That is not the point," Pygmy said, flicking her hand.

Their food arrived then, smelling of cooked meats for Arthur and…mush for Pygmy.

"You got porridge?" Arthur asked, unable to stop from wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, blueberry oatmeal." She eyed Arthur suspiciously, seeming to understand exactly what the disgust was meant. "You got a problem with  _servant's_ food?" she asked pointed.

This was a trap. This was a huge, dangerous trap.

"Oh, I love oatmeal," he replied meekly.

Pygmy nodded. "Good answer, sir."

Arthur was halfway through his breakfast when she said, "Don't think you're off the hook."

"Off what hook?"

Bowl empty, Pygmy placed it aside and stared at Arthur, looking serious. "How do you  _honestly_  feel about Merlin's secrets?"

"I… Well, I... Um..." Arthur set his fork down, his appetite suddenly gone. "I'm not really sure. I haven't let myself think about it."

The girl cocked her head. "Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Who says I'm afraid?" Arthur asked, trying to sound offended. It didn't work. He sighed. "I'm not afraid. I'm not anything. I don't feel…anything. Or I don't know what to feel. I don't know." He shrugged, using his fork to push the remaining meats and potatoes around his plate, something he hadn't done since he was a young child. "He told me about his father more. About Balinor." He spoke quietly, eyes still locked on his food. "And he told me that he didn't want to make me choose between him and my father. Between magic and the law…"

Pygmy said nothing. Even when he fell silent, she kept quiet and waited.

"I mean…. I mean, what kind of idiot says that?  _I didn't want to make you choose_. He has no regard for his life! It's like he just wants to be killed! I could've helped him! I could've protected him, but no. Your brother is just such an  _idiot_ and–"

"You have a strange way of showing love."

" _What_?" Arthur looked up. Pygmy sitting across from him, smiled widely. "I have no idea what you mean."

Pygmy rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, sure you don't. You, King of Camelot–"

"I'm not the king," Arthur tried to interrupt.

"–and Royal Ass of the Past, love my brother, Merlin, and is just too afraid to admit it," she finished, looking triumphant. "You love him and would chose him over your father and that scares you because you love my brother."

Arthur swallowed, unable to form a complete sentence since Pygmy had rendered him speechless.

"Go on, tell me I'm wrong," the woman goaded, leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms. "That's what I thought," she smiled when there was no rebuttal.

"Any desert?" their waitress asked, saving Arthur from trying to answer.

"No, we're fine. Bring out the check please," Pygmy replied, eyes still gleaming at the fabled King of Camelot.

_No, no, no; wrong; completely inaccurate; impossible._

The words swirled in Arthur's mind. Because  _Arthur_ loving  _Merlin_? It's inconceivable! It's preposterous! It's –

"Completely true, and you know it," Pygmy said, interpreting his thoughts.

Was it by magic? Or was his face just that readable?

"You know there's different types of love, right?" Pygmy lowered her head, her eyes, still held with mirth, softening. "There's no need to have a panic attack or anything. You can love Merlin and not be  _in_  love with him."

Arthur blinked. "Of – Of course I know that. Obviously. I…knew that."

Pygmy sighed and patted his hand, muttering something that sounded very close to, " _Men_." The waitress returned with their check, but before she could place it on the table, Pygmy passed the woman a square, flat box-thing.

"You don't have any siblings, do you?" It sounded less like a question and more like a statement.

"No," he replied, feeling his heart fall at the reminder he killed his mother. It fell even further when he thought of Morgana, the girl who had been like his sister until she was lost to hatred.

Nodding in confirmation, Pygmy continued. "Well I have two, and I'd do anything for the both of them. Sing out of tune, steal something, hell, I'd even murder for them. Merlin and Bateleur are more than family to me. It's… It's like they complete me. Not in the romantic way," she chastised at Arthur's confused look. "In the… In the way a triangle needs three points to make it a triangle. Or in the way a book needs a beginning, middle, and end. Without either of them, it would be more than just losing a brother. I'd be losing a piece of me too. I mean, we can all have separate lives and not see each other for hours or months or years, but we'd still be alive and be able to talk to each other."

"If you three," Arthur cleared his throat, unsure why he was even asking. "If you three are a triangle or a book…what would…Merlin…and I…be?"

Pygmy looked thoughtful. "Those were just metaphors, but… Perhaps the same pair of socks? Or two sides of a coin? Or even the vertical and horizontal parts of a cross?"

Arthur nodded. He watched idly as Pygmy wrote on one of the papers the waitress returned with. It looked a bit like her own name, but squigglier.

"Look, I realize you feel a sense of betrayal over my brother's actions," Pygmy bit her lip, her eyebrows determination. "But he had a good reason to do it. I don't know what it was, but Merlin doesn't hold back unless he's worried about someone. And notice I said  _someone_. You're right about my brother having no sense of self-preservation."

Snorting, Arthur said, "No kidding."

Pygmy stood. "Now come on. Merlin should be awake by now, and if he's not, then we'll wake him up anyway."

"Would that be wise?"

"He can always sleep in my car," Pygmy shrugged. "Besides, mum really wants to see him before he takes off again."

It wasn't until they were waiting patiently to cross the busy street that Arthur said, "I don't really think Merlin will be able to go anywhere anytime soon."

Laughing, Pygmy began walking. "Oh, trust me. As soon as Merlin's out of the hospital, he'll be figuring out ways to get you two back to Camelot."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why, but I love writing awkward moments. You'll see what I mean soon ;)
> 
> (Okay so I reread my previous chapters and I'm just... *shudder* I feel like they're terrible! I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I won't delete, but for those of you who've stuck around this far, thanks. It means a lot *heart*)

"I can do it myself."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, don't be an idiot."

"You don't even know half these things, Arthur!" Merlin protested, waving his arm.

"Oh, come on, Merlin. Give Arthur a little credit," Pygmy chastised, suppressing a smirk.

"I can dress myself," Merlin repeated, sounding like a petulant child.

Pygmy snorted. "No, you can't. Your taste in clothing is terrible."

Merlin crossed his arms. "I have a wonderful taste in clothing."

"No, you don't," Arthur and Pygmy said in unison. They looked up in surprise at the echo before nodding at each other, their faces portraying upmost agreement. This exchange was not lost on the petulant warlock.

"Says the man who's wearing a dragon on his shirt," Merlin muttered, glaring at his crossed arms.

For the sake of banter, and his dragon, Arthur defended, "My dragon shirt is glorious, Merlin. You're just jealous."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips. "There's nothing to be jealous  _of_ ,  _sire_."

"Oh-kay," Pygmy raised her hands up in mock surrender. "You win, Merlin. You are far wiser in the subject of fashion than the two of us could ever be." Her voice was dripping with playful sarcasm; Arthur was really enjoying this dynamic. "Get up, Merlin the Wise, and don on your clothing." She tossed him the garb in her hands.

Rather than catching it, Merlin's shirt smacked him in the face, causing both Pygmy and Arthur to burst into laughter.

"Not fair!" Merlin protested.

"Go on," Pygmy urged, muffling her laughter through her hand. "Put it on."

Merlin grumbled, but, after struggling to remove the upper portion of his "fucking hospital gown," and needing Arthur help with untying the "damned knot," he obediently put his arms though without a hitch. That just left…

"Now the buttons."

"I'm not a bloody preschooler, Pygmy," Merlin huffed, genuine irritation coloring his tone. "I know how to do up my own shirt."

Arthur admired the shirt Pygmy had picked for her brother. It was a "button down" (one of the shirts Arthur had tried on, but didn't end up getting because the buttons were too tedious) with a shade of dark blue that reminded Arthur of Merlin's neckerchiefs. The shirt was a combination of blue, black, and a little white—or "plaid" as Pygmy had explained the combination was called when she first brought it out.

Slowly, Merlin messily rolled up the sleeves of his button down until they were fitted around his elbows. His pasty chest was still visible.

"Are you sure you got this?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Of course," Merlin said, flashing a tried grin. "After all, I'm the one who always has to dress the both of us. I can button up this shirt."

Pygmy giggled silently, murmuring, " _Without context…_ "

Ignoring her, Arthur nodded solemnly, "I know." He wasn't sure what else to say. Yes, Arthur was well aware of what Merlin's duties entailed (and some of the duties that weren't exactly necessary, but he still had Merlin do it anyway), but these past twenty-four hours have really changed Arthur's perspective of…well, everything.

Merlin looked at Arthur strangely, as if he wanted to comment on the Prince's answer. Instead, he shook his head and concentrated on the white buttons. For the first two, he breezed through it easily. The third one appeared to be the bane of Merlin's existence. After what must surely had been ten minutes (it was closer to three), Merlin finally succeeded. Only to get stuck on the fourth button. His arms were shaking.

"Oh, for gods' sakes," Arthur muttered, unable to watch Merlin struggle for another ten (three) minutes. He brushed away Merlin's hands and protests.

To his embarrassment, Arthur had to try three times before he could put the button through the whole, but the second time, he managed it in one go. When Arthur went to do the next one, Merlin's hands stopped him.

"That's fine," he said quickly. "I don't like the rest of them buttoned."

Arthur nodded and backed away, feeling proud.

"Next, pants," Pygmy declared holding a pair of boxer-briefs. Then she tossed them to  _Arthur_.

Confused, Arthur stammered, "U-Uh, what? But I'm–?"

"I'm already wearing, pants," Merlin blushed fiercely.

Pygmy made a face. "Oh no, you are  _not_ wearing the same pants you were teleported in. It's been days, Merlin. And those aren't even proper pants. They're more like…rags."

"She does have a point," Arthur conceded hesitantly, comparing the material of his time's pants to the future's version.

Glaring, Merlin muttered, "Not helping."

"He most certainly  _is_ helping," Pygmy said, purposefully misinterpreting Merlin's words. "I'll be outside, signing that paperwork I've been neglecting. Ta."

With that, Pygmy strode out of the room, her hips swaying the dress around her thighs.

Arthur sighed. "Best get this over with."

"Yes," Merlin agreed uncertainly.

Neither moved.

"I mean," Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "We've got the same bits and it's not… It's…

"Let's just get it over with," he finished lamely.

Nodding, Arthur moved to Merlin's side, gingerly helping him get out of the bed. As soon as he stood up, the "fucking hospital gown" fell down, pooling around Merlin's ankles.

"Er – Here," Arthur handed the boxer-briefs to Merlin, who nodded his thanks.

Using Arthur's arm as support, Merlin was able to step out of his old pants and into the new ones.

"Where's the jeans?" he asked.

Arthur pointed to the bag that Pygmy had carried in. Merlin walked towards it without help, but his steps seemed labored. He had to use Arthur's shoulder as support again to put the trousers on, but he was able to succeed in his effort.

"Dammit!"

Or so Arthur had thought.

"What?"

Merlin grumbled, a light pink highlighting his cheeks.

"What?" Arthur repeated.

"I can't get the button," Merlin said, sounding extremely annoyed with himself. "Or the zipper."

Arthur blinked. "Oh." Then it hit him. " _Oh_!"

"Yeah…" Merlin took a deep breathe. "Can you…?"

Despite the unfinished question, Arthur knew what Merlin was asking. "Uhm. Sure."

After quick deliberation, Arthur sank down on one knee, which caused Merlin to jump in surprise. Since he was still partially unbalanced, Merlin had to use Arthur's shoulder for support again. Careful to avoid…well, to avoid Merlin's intimate parts, Arthur zipped and buttoned, but before he could get back up, the door swung open.

"Jack?" Merlin squeaked, stepping back from Arthur, who stood up quickly and did the same.

"Boys," a voice behind Jack's said, cutting off whatever snarky and/or euphemistic comment the man was about to say. "I understand that infatuation is prominent between couples, but one of you," Dr. Quinn glared at Merlin, "Was just in a very traumatic accident. Please try to keep your hands off each other for a few weeks." She turned her fierce gaze to Arthur, adding, "Or mouths."

Arthur stammered something, trying to tell Dr. Quinn that it had been a complete misunderstanding and that Merlin was just a friend and he was asexual so nothing would happen anyway, but what had come out was, "Uh—I—Not what it—Um…"

Jack laughed, covering Dr. Quinn's retreating  _click-clacking_ heels. "Don't listen to her, you guys. I knew you'd finally  _come_  around." He winked.

"We did nothing of the sort," Merlin said, his fists clenching. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"I told you I'd see you around, didn't I? Besides, I wanted to see your lovely sister here," Jack put his arms around Pygmy, who Arthur realized had been standing there the entire time.

"Nice show you guys," Pygmy said, her voice teasing. She left Jack's hand around her shoulders, reminding Arthur of what Jack had said about the similarities between him and Merlin's sister.

Merlin glowered. "Shut up."

"No, it was really quite amazing," Jack informed, his eyes preforming racking the both of them down.

"Stop that," Arthur hissed.

Jack just laughed. "You're too squirmy, princess," he said in a way that was too much like Gwaine. "Oh! I almost forgot." He pulled out a bundle of papers and handed them to Arthur, who took it very gingerly. "Passport, birth certificate, mortgages, and a whole bunch of other papers. I found it on my doorstep, so to speak. Had you name on it."

Arthur rummaged through the bundle; he had no idea what some of these words even meant.

"There's a whole history here!" Merlin exclaimed, peering over Arthur's shoulder. "Who gave this to you?" he asked Jack.

"No idea," Jack shrugged. "Like I said, it was on my doorstep."

"I know," Arthur said, looking at a picture of himself. "It was John Smith. My lawyer." He looked up at Merlin, "You called him 'doctor'."

"Oh." Merlin looked over the papers again; Arthur could practically hear Merlin thinking. "How thoughtful of him."

"Come one, boys," Pygmy said, rolling her eyes. "You can discuss this once you've eased the stress on mum's heart."

Merlin looked up. "She making lunch?" he asked hopefully.

Pygmy grinned. "Of course!"

"But you might want to consider a shower first," Jack suggested.

Merlin smacked him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It was literally just those last few paragraphs that was the hold up. I hope this chapter is up to par. *rubs neck and slowly backs away with a timid smile*

Arthur was finally in a car. The beast that moved without horses or magical enchantments. A "modern invention." Everything about it had Arthur in complete awe, and, long story short, he absolutely loved it! It was fast, comfortable,  _and_  had places to hold all sorts of items. There had to be a way to take this back with him to Camelot.

He and Merlin were sitting in the backseat, resting quite nicely in the padded chairs, while Pygmy drove. (Jack had been right, Merlin really did need to bathe, but Arthur was sure as hell not going to give the century-old man the satisfaction of being right.) They'd just dropped said century-old man off at some strange-looking building, and the three of them had been chatting amicably, mostly about Merlin's childhood—which amused Arthur to no end because Merlin-as-a-child was even more ridiculous then Merlin-as-a-man—until a melodious sound filled the air.

" _Telephone_ ," Merlin whispered when Arthur looked to him for an explanation. "We use it to communicate with other people. Well," he paused. "It's one way we use. There're many different ways."

Pygmy talked excitedly to whoever (or whatever) she was communicating to. Something about an upcoming performance.

"Hey, Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly, finally having the courage to voice one of the questions that had been stirring in his mind.

"Hmm?"

He took a breath, hoping he wasn't going to overstep some sort of boundary that's formed between them from arriving in the future. It's strange, Arthur felt as if both he and Merlin have been freer here since neither had their Camelot status constantly looming over their heads, but at the same time, there was the magic issue. Arthur still wasn't completely sure how to wrap his mind around it, and if Merlin felt that their friendship had changed, then maybe… Well, maybe Arthur shouldn't be asking the question.

"If... Well, if you're mother is here…in this timeline… Then…Then who was… Um," he trailed off.

"Who was Hunith?" Merlin finished kindly.

"…Yes."

Merlin chuckled, and Arthur wondered why he even worried that their friendship had changed in any way other than the full truth finally being revealed. (And that thought left a strange feeling in his gut, so Arthur promptly stopped reminding himself of the lie, and listened to Merlin's explanation instead.) "I'm not entirely sure, actually. I'm pretty sure the Doctor had something to do with it. Twisting time a little bit. He doesn't do it often, but this had been a special case, I'm assuming."

Ignoring the "twisting time" bit since he didn't really understand it, and wasn't in the mood for a headache, Arthur decided there was nothing to do but accept Merlin's answer and ask, "Why is he called that? The Doctor?"

"It's just the name he picked."

"Picked? He chose his own name?" Arthur had never heard of anything so absurd. How could an infant choose their name?

Merlin laughed again. "No, no. Well, yes, but not in the way you're thinking. He has a real name, but I couldn't tell you it because almost no one knows it. He picked the name 'Doctor' when he became a Time Lord."

"And what's the difference between that and Time Agent? That's what you are, right?"

"Well," Merlin looked thoughtful. "I definitely  _was_ a Time Agent, but considering I'm four years older than I'm supposed to be in this age… I honestly have no idea. But the difference, I know for sure. Anyone can be a Time Agent, just have to go through the training and pass with no errors, but only Gallifreyans can be Time Lords."

"Galli—what?"

For the next hour, Merlin explained and answered all of Arthur's questions that arose after each explanation of the previous question. He was still confused by the end of it, but it was much less than before. Well, it was at least a  _little_  less than before. He'd practically forgotten he was in a car until he heard Pygmy's voice say:

"We're home! God, I hate traffic."

Arthur looked outside the window to see a large building. Surrounded by more large buildings. They were still smack dab in the middle of the city.

"You live  _here_?" he asked.

"Yeah," Merlin looked out with a smile. "It's not much, but it's home."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Not much? Merlin, it's huge!"

For a moment, Merlin seemed confused, but then he started laughing. "Oh, no. No," he shook his head and grinned. "We only live in part of the building. It houses hundreds of families."

"Really?" Arthur now looked at the entrance with distain. Living in a castle with servants was one thing, but sharing a building with hundreds of strange families? No.

"It's not that bad," Merlin assured. "I'll show you."

The first room ("This is the lobby, Arthur.") was extravagant; the outward appearance certainly beguiled what was on the inside. Or so Arthur assumed. The "lift," while having a beautiful gold and white coating on the outside was quite shabby on the in. Arthur refused to place even a pinky toe in such a contraption, but after hearing that Merlin's flat was on the 174th floor, he nervously stepped into the tiny room. There was no way he was going to walk that many flights of stairs; the castle was bad enough, and he was used to all those steps.

"It'll be okay," Merlin assured, grinning brightly. Arthur was glad Merlin didn't offer to hold his hand, but at the lurch of the moving lift, he almost wished Merlin had offered. Almost.

"That was quick," Arthur breathed out a few minutes later. He watched the doors open apprehensively, curious about what strange, new vision would meet him on the other side.

"Technology has evolved quite a bit since your time."

Arthur looked around agape. "Clearly," he mustered to say.

"Merlin!"

A tall, spidery woman with large glasses rushed towards them, arms outstretched. She flung herself into Merlin's arms, causing him to crash into the back wall, gripping him tightly.

"My boy, let me look at you! Let me look at you!" She pulled back, keeping her hands on Merlin's shoulders. Her eyes looked three times the normal size. "My God, you've aged," the woman said informatively. "And your hair! What a disaster. I must fix it."

"Wait—no—mum!"

Pygmy laughed. "Good luck, brother dearest!"

Merlin was more or less forcibly dragged into another room. Arthur felt suddenly very small, and he didn't like it.

"So how big is your home?" he asked, hoping to feel less strange.

"Hmm," Pygmy looked thoughtful. "I don't actually know," she admitted after a few moments. She began counting on her fingers. "Let's see, we have a kitchen, a dinning room, a living room, three bedrooms and a master room, the study, the green room-kinda, and three bathrooms, though it's only two when you discount the master bathroom." She looked at her fingers; some were pointed up, some were curled into her palm. She let them fall to her sides without bothering to name a number. "So, it's a fair size, I'd say."

Arthur looked around the room he presumed to be the living room, which had to have been the size of his bedroom, which was quite large. "Yes, I'd say so too."

The sounds of Merlin's protesting had died down. Either he was too far away to hear or he'd finally accepted his mother's insistence on fixing his hair.

"Come on, I'll show you around. You really ought to see mum's green room-thing. She's got all sorts of plants."

"Plants? Why?"

"To attract birds! We've got some year rounders that we've named and accepted into our family."

Arthur's favorite animal turned about to be a large barn owl named Archimedes; Pygmy said this one had more so accepted Merlin into his family than the other way around. He could only laugh as she began to describe exactly how Archimedes always tried to sit on Merlin's shoulder despite being too huge and how he'd curl with Merlin when they were napping. Arthur felt a small stab of disappointment when the owl snapped his beak at him.

"Don't worry about it. He only likes Merlin. Doesn't like anyone else but him," Pygmy reassured.

A gorgeous peacock with the brightest feathers Arthur's ever seem was his second favorite animal, if only for the beat's magnificence. He at least liked Arthur. Liked him enough to poke him in the arse and them constantly follow him during the rest of Pygmy's tour.

"I see you've caught the eye of Narcissus," she said, grinning as the bird refused to leave Arthur's side.

"How fortunate of me," Arthur replied dryly, eyeing Narcissus wearily. "How did he even get here? How did any of these birds find your little green-house-thing? I haven't seen any of these animals on the streets."

Pygmy laughed, a titter that told Arthur her next words were obvious and probably going to cause him to smack his head.

"Magic."

It took a lot of effort, but Arthur managed not to bang his forehead into the wall. He did however, sigh. Loudly.

x~xXx~x

Lunch was around than an hour later (Narcissus had been locked outside, much to Arthur's relief, though the sad look Narcissus was giving, almost made him pity the bird), and it consisted of sandwiches, grapes, sandwiches, fruit juice, sandwiches, and did he mention sandwiches? They were cut in small triangles and big triangles and some were long while others were squares and most were cold, but there were some steaming. The small triangles didn't have crust, but the big ones did. It seemed like a whole cult was dedicated just to the art of sandwich making, and Miss Ruth—what Merlin and Pygmy's mum was named—was the leader.

"It's one of the only things she can make without burning it," Merlin whispered. He then picked up a steaming sandwich that was more burnt than sandwich. "Er, usually."

Arthur just grinned and bit into the small triangle in his hands. He had no idea what was in it, but it tasted unlike anything he'd ever eaten. He was quickly reaching for another one.

"So, Arthur dear. Tell me how you met my son?" Miss Ruth asked, her eyes still seemingly pooping out of her head as she stared him.

"Uh, well," Arthur began slowly, unsure how to start. Merlin had already told his mum the entire truth of his adventures, from leaving the Time Agent base to re-meeting the Doctor to being in Camelot. He just hadn't given any other specific details. Like how he met Arthur.

Merlin smiled, but there was the smallest hint of tightness around it. "I'd actually just arrived in Camelot, mum," he started. "I saw Arthur, but had no idea who he was and I ended getting myself a nice night with a, er, a jail cell. You know I can never keep my mouth shut," he added quickly at his mother's shocked look.

"And then," Arthur quickly added, not likely the way she was eyeing him, "He saved my life and we've basically been inseparable ever since."

The side-glance Merlin gave him said,  _Yeah, 'cause I was forced to be your manservant and couldn't leave your side_. Aloud he responded, "I watched Arthur grew into the King we've all read about from the legends, mum. I'm very proud to be able to say he's my best friend."

Arthur choked on his drink, earning another side-glance from Mrs. Ruth.

Best friend. Merlin called him his best friend.

"Uh, y-yes," Arthur stammered briefly. After a quick grunt, his throat was cleared. "And I'm very pleased that Merlin is mine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so late. Real life got in the way. And the Miraculous Ladybug fandom… And more of real life… Real life sucks. Please don't hate me.

It's been three days since they first arrived and they're no closer to returning home then when they first found themselves stuck here.

"Oh, stop being so bloody pessimistic," Pygmy sighed. "Merlin's no longer dying from some obscure poison, he's getting closer to the answer every day, and Narcissus loves you. That's more than you can say three days ago."

The peacock's head was rubbing against Arthur's hand like a cat.

"I suppose so," he said. "But Merlin's been pouring over every book and article and what-have-you, and still has nothing to show for it."

"That's because there's not much about magic in this day and age," Merlin grumbled, stumbling out from room while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes from his latest nap. "I have to dig deep into dad's archive, and none of it is alphabetized or in any sort of organized system. And it's about a mile long _and_ wide."

It had been the same complaint since he started his search.

"And where is this room again? In some magical, dimensional rift or something?" Arthur asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Merlin groaned. "It's killing me."

"I did offer to help," Arthur started, trying to reign in his curiosity and coat his voice in listless boredom. He enjoyed spending time here in the future, learning about all sorts of things, but he couldn't help but feel completely useless. Learning to drive cars and what the future (today's history) held in store for the world was fun and all, but it wasn't helping him and Merlin get back home.

"I know, and the offer is nice, but—"

"You wouldn't understand the language," Pygmy interrupted. "Not unless you got a bit of alien dragon race in your blood."

Merlin glared. "Which is why _you_ could be helping me, sister."

Pygmy scrunched up her nose. "You know I hate that place, and the language always gives me a massive headache. My performance is in _one week_ , brother, I can't mess it up."

"Oh, of course." Rolling his eyes, Merlin opened the rift door with a wave of his hand and a flash of golden eyes. One step and he disappeared in a ripple. Since coming to terms that his best friend was a sorcerer from the future, Arthur doesn't think he'll ever get tired of seeing magic.

"You'll come, right?" Pygmy asked.

Arthur looked up, caught off guard. "Hmm? Come where?"

"To my performance." She laughed. "Daydreaming about magic again, were you?"

"No," he lied unconvincingly.

"Sure, sure." Pygmy jumped off the table she was sitting on and made her way to the front door, grabbing a large bag containing her 'dance essentials,' as she explained to him the day before. "See you in a few hours! Or tomorrow." She glided out the door, humming an unfamiliar tune.

After a few minutes, Miss Ruth popped her head around the corner. "Are they gone already?"

Arthur nodded.

"That was quick. I've got some pies that need to be made. Care to assist me?"

Grinning, Arthur stood up and followed Merlin's mum into the kitchen. This has quickly become his second favorite part of the day: helping cook all sorts of meals and then taking care of all the creatures out on the roof.

His favorite part is when Merlin showed him all about the modern world around him. Usually, this was late at night when there weren't very many people out. He also loved when Merlin told him stories, fictional or nonfictional. Sometimes he'd read or tell the entire story in one sitting, but most often than not, he'd fall asleep, leaving Arthur to either finish the book himself or wait until his friend woke up again. More often than not, Arthur ended up maneuvering him into his room to sleep on an actual bed, which Arthur would fall asleep on minutes or hours later.

It had only been a few days, but he started to enjoy this routine. He enjoyed not being the Prince; here, he was simply a friend.

x~X~x

One week. One whole week.

"What do you think is happening in Camelot right now?" Arthur asked quietly. They were watching some show that Arthur didn't really understand, but it had a lot of colors, which was nice.

"Well, technically it's all already happened," Merlin pointed out.

"I know that," Arthur said defensively. "But do you think… Do you think Lolloc managed to trick everyone? Do you think my kingdom is falling apart right now?"

"No." Merlin reached for Arthur's hand, squeezing it tightly. "No, I believe that we've already stopped him, and no one even knew that he tried to take over the kingdom."

Arthur swallowed. "Really?"

"Yes."

Right then, Miss Ruth's head popped around the corner. "Boys, dinner's ready!"

With a final squeeze, Merlin released Arthur's hand and stood up. "What's for dinner?" he called. "I'm starving."

"Pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and celery," Arthur replied. "There's some pie for desert."

"Did you make the pie or my mum?" Merlin asked.

Feeling proud of himself, Arthur grinned. "I did. All by myself."

"And he did a fine job at it too," Miss Ruth commented. She nodded towards one of the chairs. "That suit there is for you, Arthur. You'll need it for tonight's show. Merlin, yours is right next to it. It was so dusty and wrinkly when I found it stuffed in your closet. Pygmy would have your head if you showed up like that, so I had it cleaned."

"Thanks mum." Merlin kissed her cheek. To Arthur, he said, "I'll show you how to wear it. Suits are bloody complicated."

Running his hand carefully over the fabric, Arthur tried not to gasp. It felt so silky. He was afraid to ask how expensive it was for her. "Thank you so much, Miss Ruth. You're too kind."

"I know, I know, but there's really no need to thank me. Now sit down and eat. I can't stand another moment in this kitchen without eating this delicious food."

Laughing, they all sat and dug in. Arthur never felt more at home than right then.

x~X~x

"That was so beautiful!" Arthur exclaimed. "I've never seen such movements! And your outfits—Wow! Exquisite!"

"Yeah, I forgot how beautiful you danced." Merlin grinned. "Very elegant. Those pirouettes and arabesques—they were perfect."

"They better have been," his sister said, reaching for a breadstick. "I can't tell you the amount of times I fell asleep at the studio practicing those steps."

"I know they'll promote you to principal dancer, if they don't they must surely be mad!"

"I completely ag—" She stopped, staring distrustfully. After a moment, she leaned back and crossing her arms. "You want something."

Merlin widened his eyes in faux innocence. "Me? Can't I just compliment my sister without wanting something in return?"

"No."

"Children, please," Mrs. Ruth said calmly, stirring her coffee. "We are in a restaurant. Behave."

Huffing, Pygmy muttered, "I'll behave when your son does."

Mrs. Ruth rolled her eyes. She looked at Arthur as if to say, _Children. Some days you love them, some days you restrain from smacking them upside the head._

"So exactly what is it you want?"

"Now that you mention it, there _is_ something that I've been needing assistance with." Merlin leaned in, as if talking about a deadly secret. "Since you're no longer getting ready for a performance, which, I'll say again, you did excellent at, you could help me with that little problem I've been having."

Pygmy groaned. "I told you! Those books always give me a headache."

"So?" Merlin's fists clenched as his voice lowered and turned into a hiss. "I'm trying to get Arthur back home! If you won't do it for me, do it for him!"

Copying her brother's actions, Pygmy rebutted: "You know I hate that place, Merlin! I barely go down there! I'll just be a burden!"

"Some wine?"

"Yes, I'll take some," Arthur said quickly, anxious to drink away the sound of his bickering friends. Not to mention, from the sound of it— _I'm trying to get Arthur back home_ —it didn't seem like Merlin wanted to return with him. How could Arthur blame him, though? The future was Merlin's home; his family was here.

He looked up, expecting to see the face of the man who'd asked what beverages they'd like several minutes earlier. Instead there was the familiar manic grin of his not-lawyer.

"Y-You," Arthur muttered. He glanced sideways, but Merlin and Pygmy were oblivious, and Miss Ruth had excused herself to go to the loo.

"Yes, me," the man—the Doctor—said. "How are you Arthur?"

"Er, fine," he said awkwardly. "Why are you here?"

"Just keeping tabs on you. I hear Merlin's been having some troubles." He poured the red drink into Arthur's glass.

"You say that like you have a solution."

"Perhaps." He handed Arthur a small device. "I hope to see you soon, Arthur. Be it in the past or in the future."

Then, the Doctor left with wink, sipping out of the wine pitcher as he weaved his way out the building.

Unsure of what exactly just happened, Arthur glanced down at the device. It didn't seem like much, but it was from the Doctor. It had to help him get home somehow, if all the stories Merlin had told about him rang true.

"Merlin? What is—oh, sorry."

The man who'd taken their drinks was back, and Merlin had been telling him what he'd like to eat. Arthur waited, feeling awkward and out of place, as everyone ordered their meal. Since she wasn't back yet, Pygmy ordered for her mother.

"So," Merlin said once the waiter left. "What is it you wanted to know?"

Arthur felt nervous suddenly. If he was right, then the device in his hands would get him home. If he was wrong…he might never get home.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" Merlin asked when he hadn't answered immediately.

"Yeah, fine," he responded a bit too quickly. He noted the way Merlin's look of concern deepened. "It's just… What is this?"

Frowning, Merlin took the device. As he examined it, his frown turned into astonishment.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"The Doctor gave it to me, just now. While you and your sister were bickering," Arthur added when it looked like Merlin was about to ask _When_. "What is it?"

"It's my key," Merlin said, his eyes shining. "My key to my time machine. Arthur, we can get home!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gents, here's the deal. I'm a junior in college; I had a very bad, dark summer (except my birthday week—that was a nice reprieve); and **I cannot guarantee specific chapter updates**. Thanks for everyone who's stayed with me so far, I really appreciate and love you guys. However, life is a bit more…well, important for me right now. **I'll ever abandon a fic, I promise, but I can't promise frequent updates.** Thanks for understanding.

The second they arrived back at the flat, Merlin went into a frenzy. He tore his room apart, then the living room, then, to Pygmy's utter dismay, _her_ room, all the while muttering, "Where is it? Where _is_ it?"

"Should I unlock Bateleur's door next? So you can snoop around in his room too?" she asked dryly.

"Don't be daft. It wouldn't be in there. That place is a pigsty."

"Oi!" Miss Ruth shook her finger at Merlin. Because of her glasses, her eyes looked like saucers, making the whole thing quite comical. "I'll have you know I cleaned that room the second he left. He might've been touchy with his things being touched, but I wasn't about to have a messy room with no boy in it!"

For a moment, the rustling of papers stopped. "He'll be mighty peeved when he comes back," Merlin noted.

His mum snorted. "He's too busy with that veterinary school program. He's not coming back until he graduates."

"Which at the rate he's going, will be next month," Pygmy murmured softly, earning a laugh from Merlin.

"Now tell me exactly what it is you're looking for," Miss Ruth continued. "I might as well know why you're mucking about. I pay for this flat."

"The _location_." Merlin grinned widely. "Since I've got my key, I just need to remember where I parked my ship, so Arthur and I can go there and then just time travel back to his time."

"Will it be that easy?" Arthur asked.

"If I can just remember where I parked my ship, yes."

Arthur thought for a moment, remembering all the times Merlin misplaced things back in Camelot. "I wish there was a way to track things. It'd make it so much easier to find them if they were on a map."

Before he could add, _"I'd finally have all my socks you lost,"_ Merlin shouted and tackled Arthur down.

"Yes, yes! Arthur, you're a genius!"

Once he'd removed himself, going to hug his mum and sister, Arthur realized that Merlin hadn't tackled him. He'd hugged him, and Arthur had just been so surprised, they fell backwards.

"Come on, Arthur!" Merlin jabbered excitedly, helping him to his feet. "Let me show you the wonders of the future!"

x~X~x

The blinking light on the map flashed. It was mocking them. Oh, it might be look like an innocent flashing light, but it was actually a mocking, horrid little bugger.

"Why in the gods did you park your ship _there_?"

"That's a bit of a long story… I can tell you, on the trip there."

"Okay." Arthur stared at the light again. Sure, it was amazing how there were devices with tiny little maps on them that could tell you where other devices were, but why did that light have to be so mocking? "So…how do we get to this planet?"

Merlin grimaced. "I think there's only one option."

"The Doctor?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Jack Harkness."

Arthur tried not to show his distain. It didn't work. "He's our _only_ option?"

"Yeah…"

"Bollocks."

"Yeah."

x~X~x

Over the next several days, Merlin spent little time with Arthur. After getting off the "mobile" with Jack Harkness, Merlin informed that Jack was busy until the end of the week, and that was the most he'd said to Arthur one-on-one until the day they left.

First, he spent two whole days with his mum: feeding and cleaning the birds, taking her out to dinner, showing her to a "museum" where birds were the main "exhibit." Next, he and Pygmy had a whole day of shopping, wine tasting, and people watching, ending the day with an entire night of clubbing, which they took Arthur to. It was loud, bright, and uncomfortable. At least the drink was nice, if a bit too sweet. Then, for two days, Merlin left altogether. He explained he was going up to where his brother, Bateleur, was studying, and wouldn't be home for a few days.

"He's saying goodbye, you know," Pygmy said, that first day he left.

"Why would he do that?" Arthur asked.

She smiled knowingly. It was a sad smile. "Because he doesn't plan on coming back."

That didn't make any sense. This was his home. From what Arthur gathered, he was most certainly coming back, once he dropped Arthur off and stopped the imposter from taking the throne.

Before he could say any of this, Pygmy got up and grabbed her dance bag.

"You're a bit oblivious, Arthur Pendragon," she said. "But you'll see soon enough. Merlin's not going anywhere, not without you."

x~X~x

Standing in front of Jack Harkness was a battle. A battle to control your limbs so you wouldn't cover your private bits.

"Stop staring at me," Arthur hissed.

"Sorry, but when I see something beautiful, it's hard to tear my eyes from it." He didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Just keep it in your pants," Merlin warned. "How long will it take to get us there?"

Jack looked thoughtful. "With the ship I got? A couple hours. A day tops. Depends on traffic."

Arthur looked to Merlin. "What does space traffic look like?"

"A lot like the traffic you see here every day," he answered. "Terrible."

"I hope you brought games!" Jack laughed.

Surprisingly—well, it was Merlin so _unsurprising_ —Merlin did bring games. A lot of them.

x~X~x

The space ship was surprisingly roomy. There were even two alcoves for sleeping in.

"Is this what yours looks like?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"No," he said, his voice hinted at pride. "Mine's much nicer."

"Hey, don't talk to Martha that way!" Jack called from the front, where all the buttons and leers where.

"Why did you name a space ship Martha?" Arthur asked.

For a moment, Jack sobered. "Well, she's just like her. The ship is, I mean. Martha was a fiery, stubborn woman who cared a lot about others. She even saved planet Earth once. This ship is in honor of her. They're one in the same!" He chuckled a bit, as in lost in memory. Then he shook his head, turned around, and said, "Hey, Merlin. Tell Arthur about that time you and I had to get the Doctor out of marrying a tree."

"It wasn't a tree, it was a—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell him."

x~X~x

Traffic was only cumbersome for the first few hours (nine, to be specific—the games Merlin brought were a relief), but then they took a swerve left and not a ship was in sight. They traveled for about three more hours before a planet appeared on the horizon. By the fourth hour, they had landed.

There were two suns in the sky. Two. They were green. And the sky itself was pink. Not a soft sunset-pink, but a bright neon pink. The river flowing next to Martha was glittering gold.

"Merlin, this is… This is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" He smiled, looking around. "Sometimes I wish I could stay here forever."

Jack looked around and shrugged. "It might be beautiful, but its history is ugly. Can you get to your ship from here?"

Merlin looked up the hill, frowning at the thought of climbing it. "Yeah, we can. It'll be one hell of a climb though."

"Well, if you'd parked on a bigger hill, one where I could've parked right next to you…"

"Oh shut up." He held out his hand. "Thanks. For everything."

Jack gripped the outstretched hand, looking serious. "Of course. It was great seeing you, Merlin. Will I see you again?"

His eyes strayed to Arthur, who was trying (and failing) really hard not to look like he was eavesdropping. "Perhaps. But probably not."

"Yeah, I thought so." Jack grinned and pulled Merlin into a big hug. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

"Hey, Arthur!"

He started, not expecting the shout. "Yeah?"

"Take care of this bloke for me, alright? He'd loose his ears if they weren't attached to his head."

Arthur laughed. The thirteen hour drive had eased the tension he'd felt with Jack, and that comment was the final straw. Somehow, Jack had become somewhat of a friend to him. Maybe it was because he kept beating the time-traveler at Poker.

"Don't I know it. Goodbye Jack. Travel well."

As Jack's ship flew towards the double sunset, Arthur felt a pang of loss. He'll most likely never see Jack again. Or Pygmy and Miss Ruth. He'll never be in their company again. Ever.

Taking a deep breath, trying to clear his mind, he looked over at Merlin, surprised to find he was already looking at him.

"Ready?"

Arthur nodded. "Ready."

They began the trek uphill.

Merlin was right. His ship _was_ much nicer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay so I've noticed a few inconsistencies with my math. Nothing new there; I'm so terrible at math. I won't mention which inconsistencies. If you noticed, I'm sorry. If you didn't, well let's pretend everything is still fine and dandy. Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Writing is time consuming, and so is college.

 

 

"There are so many buttons…"

Arthur watched in awe as Merlin dusted and pressed buttons with no apparent order. He seemed to know what he was doing, but it was _Merlin_. And it had been years since he'd been in this machine.

"Don't worry, it's just like riding a bike."

"Merlin, I have no idea what a bike is."

"Oh right." Merlin turned around, a grin that caused Arthur's heart to tighten a bit spread across his face. "Well after we stop Lolloc, I'll have to teach you how to ride one. They're loads of fun."

Arthur found himself grinning too. "What will you do? Conjure up a bike from the future?"

Merlin's smile tightened, but it was so minute, Arthur wasn't entirely sure if he saw correctly.

"Yeah, if you want. Or I could take you somewhere. In this. A bike shop, or something."

Yeah, his smile definitely tightened. He was nervous, Arthur realized with a jolt. He was still nervous about his magic. But was it because he still wasn't sure how Arthur felt about it? No, that couldn't be it. After all their conversations and Arthur tentatively asking him and Pygmy to show him something (anything)… No, it wasn't Arthur he was worried about. Uther? Perhaps, but he'd always known to be wary of the King. At least, he better have always known. Then… Oh. _Oh_. The law. Having Arthur choose between him and the law. That's what Merlin was worried about. The law was still there, telling everyone that sorcery was wrong. Was evil. And Merlin didn't know what that meant for him now. Hell, Arthur wasn't quite sure either. But he did know that there was no way he'd let anyone hurt Merlin. Not for that. Not ever.

"Um, Arthur? Are you okay?"

Arthur blinked. He was staring at Merlin's face. How long had he been doing that? The entire time he'd been thinking? Gods, he hoped not.

"I'm fine." It didn't sound very convincing, and Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him. "No, really, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Don't do too much of that, or else you might hurt yourself."

They both laughed, but it wasn't as hearty as it could've been. It was quieter. Solemner.

"Merlin…" Arthur paused, not quite sure how to express exactly what it was he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say it. Now. Somehow he had to say it now. But hell, he couldn't do it with Merlin looking at him like that. He settled for staring at Merlin's hands, not pressing anything, but still lingering on the "console."

"Merlin, I know how dangerous Camelot is for you. I know that my father's law is wrong. Unfair. It's preposterous, assuming that an entire group of people can only be one thing, as if they're just one creature. You…You don't have to come back with me. It's safer for you here. In this world, where there's all this, this technology stuff and people who accept you. I've so loved our time together, both here and there. You've…You are a dear friend, but Camelot isn't safe for you. When I'm king, I'll change the law, but that won't be until my father—it won't be for a while, and if you were found out… Merlin if you were killed, I… It's safer for you here, where magic isn't banned and you can be—"

"Arthur." Merlin seemed to be laughing a little, but his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. "It's okay. This place is great, but it's got its own troubles too. Not everyone, including myself, is quite as accepted as you think. Wait, I'm getting off track." He took a breath, quickly rubbing his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that even though I have family here, in this time, this place isn't my home. My home is in Camelot, with Gaius, with Lancelot and Gwaine, Leon and Gwen. With, with you. Arthur, my home's with you, and I know you'll be a great king, but don't you dare try to stop me from watching it with my own eyes."

Now Arthur was the one trying not to cry.

"I always knew that my place wasn't here, with my family. I love them to death, but I have my father's heart. I'm a traveler, and wherever you go, I'll be damned if I don't follow. So you're not going to get rid of me that easily. I'm going to be right by your side, stopping bandits, fighting monsters, and watching you become the king you're meant to be. Not even death will stop me from all that."

Somehow, they were able to laugh. An honest, hearty laugh that filled the ship. It seemed brighter once they could catch their breath. Arthur noticed some tears falling down Merlin's face, but he could also feel some on his own, so he didn't comment.

"Besides," Merlin continued. "I know you and I know the pressure of being you. With this," he put his hand on the side of the space ship, "We can run away for a bit, catch out breathes, and come back with only a minute having passed for everyone in Camelot."

"Can you really be that precise?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure how precise I'll be coming back now. We didn't leave in this ship, so I'm afraid I might be off by a few hours. Or days…"

Arthur frowned. "Days? Merlin, Lolloc could destroy everything by then."

"I know…" He sighed. "Do you remember the day Lolloc found us?"

"I remember there being a full moon the night before. Does that help?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Yes, Arthur. Yes it does." With a blinding grin, Merlin pressed a button and a map popped up in front of Arthur. Except it was see-through and he couldn't figure out what the map was a map of.

"Good. What is that?"

"It's a solar star map. Just have to go back a few hundred centuries," Merlin waved his hand and the map moved, changing its design. "Then I have to find the moon… It was summer, I remember that."

Arthur remembered it too. His armor, while protective, seemed to keep all the heat in and none of the cool out. That's why he loved forests so much; the trees and shade protected him from the blaring sun.

It took a little less than an hour to try and get their bearings right. Mostly, it came down to memory and trying to apply what they remembered to the technology of the ship. Arthur plopped himself down on the chair next to Merlin after finally setting the coordinates and time to what they believe is a few hours before the entire incident occurred.

Beside him, Merlin looked just as relieved.

"You know, you didn't have to pace the whole time," he said, staring at the blinking dot that was their destination.

"Helps me think. This was a bit of an urgent matter," Arthur replied, also staring at the dot. If he let his eyes relax, he could look right through the entire map to the other end of the space ship. When he refocused them, the glowing map formed once again. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Merlin, what's her name?"

"Who's name?"

Arthur gestured around vaguely. "Her name. Your, uh, space ship. Jack called his Martha."

"Oh." Merlin smiled to himself, as if he'd forgotten how excited he was until Arthur reminded him. He smiled like he had a secret he couldn't wait to share. "Her name is Excalibur."

"Excalibur?" The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't fathom why Merlin seemed so giddy about a name.

"Yes… Don't you remember?" His smile faltered only a little before he smacked his forehead. "Oh, damn, that's right. Uther took it before you could… And then I stuck it in the rock."

"What on earth are you rambling about?"

Merlin laughed, the kind of chuckle that one does when they're two-parts amused, one-part annoyed with themselves. "I'd gotten our actual lives mixed up with the myths and legends. Can you believe that?" He rolled his eyes. "Just goes to show you how you can't always trust your memory, or whatever that psychology phrase is."

Arthur sighed; now he was the one who was both annoyed and amused. "Merlin, if you'd please explain to me what's going on in that head of yours…"

When Merlin grinned, Arthur felt his heart tighten again.

"There's this sword, forged of dragon's fire and stuck in a stone, waiting for you to take her out."

"For me?" For a moment, Arthur felt proud. A sword created just for him. Then, as an afterthought he added, "Wait, _dragon's_ fire? Where on earth did you get a dragon? And why their fire?"

Merlin's cheeks pinked. "Oh…yes…that part…"

"What do you mean, _that part_?" His voice rose mostly because he was the Crown Prince and this was how he and Merlin talked, but there was also a small part of him that knew he was about to hear something he wouldn't like. At all.

"Why, uh," Merlin wasn't looking at him. "Why don't I set our course, and after I put her on autopilot, I'll, um, explain. Everything. From the beginning."

"So this explanation needs to have a beginning?" Arthur asked, eyebrow raised.

Merlin didn't answer at first. It could've been because he needed to concentrate on which button to push and which levers to pull. Or he could've been using the buttons and levers as an excuse not to answer. Arthur suspected the latter, but the former was plausible considering he'd never had to pilot a ship before. He remained silent until Merlin's arms stopped moving and the planet's scenery outside was morphed into a concoction of black, purple, blue, and white swirls.

"I think you should hear everything," Merlin started slowly. He seemed to be battling within himself whether he should look Arthur in the eye or not. It could've been purposeful, or perhaps accidental, but once Merlin's eyes flickered to Arthur's, it was like he couldn't tear them away. "From how I got to Camelot, to all that happened while I was there. I meant to tell you back at my mum's place, but…it didn't seem right to do it then. We had to be alone."

"Oh. Alright." The seat under Arthur's arse suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Go on then."

The seat under Merlin's arse must've become uncomfortable too, for he stood up and started walking away. "This way, I've better furniture back here."

Arthur followed, sitting on a soft sofa that, despite the tad bit of dust, felt quite lovely. Merlin sat beside him. They were close enough that their hands would've touched if they put them down, but neither did.

"It was about a year after I graduated the Time Agency," Merlin began. "They'd sent me on several missions to collect obscure artifacts or observe events as they actually occurred during that year, which was really amazing, but there was something… I knew there was something else I had to do. Something more. I just couldn't figure out what it was. Yet.

"I got sent to that planet you saw back there, to document its history. Gods, Arthur it was so barbaric. The people slaughtered each other over such silly notions that they'd made out to be so big. They wiped one another completely off the face of the planet. I'd just sent in my report when I heard it. It was the TARDIS. I hadn't heard it in so long, but you can never forget that sound. Out popped a man with a bowtie. The one you saw, your lawyer, that was him, Arthur. He grinned at me and asked if I wanted to go on an adventure with him. I didn't really think, I just went. That's what you do when the Doctor asks if you want to go on an adventure. You do it, and generally, you're a better person from it. Also, you have loads of fun. Even when you're running away from villainous aliens who want you dead and buried. Or eaten. That was a crazy day…

"Sorry, off topic. I'll tell you that story later. Anyway, Camelot was actually our first stop. Well, my first and only. I knew something was up when the Doctor wouldn't stop talking about you. You and Excalibur and all the other myths and legends. 'Wouldn't you like to know if they're real?' he'd asked me. I really should've been prepared for what happened next. He had that sneaky grin on his face. The one where he thinks he's about to do something brilliant, and in the end it _is_ actually brilliant, but when he does it, it bloody sucks."

Merlin sighed. "We'd reached Camelot, well, what I thought was Camelot, and soon as I took a step out of the TARDIS, he shoved a scratchy rucksack into my arms, gave me a stupid fez hat, wished me luck, and whisked himself away. I was a bit petrified at first, but when I rummaged through the sack, I found a letter in which he explained a few things to me. Namely that he was sorry—though he didn't look the least bit sorry—but that this was one of those times where he couldn't change anything and he had to leave me here. He told me briefly of my made-up backstory and then he wrote, _Go and make history!_ I wasn't sure how to do that at first, since everyone thought that Merlin was an ancient and barmy wizard while Arthur was a young, orphan boy. Turns out everyone thought wrong."

"Well, I don't know, _Mer_ lin, you are a bit barmy."

Arthur was pleased he got Merlin to laugh at that. He'd looked so solemn during his explanation, Arthur nearly forgot what Merlin's smile looked like, which was honestly barmy in and of itself since there was no way Arthur could forget what Merlin's smile looked like. Not when it looked like _that_.

"Yeah, well, we're both still alive, so that's what counts really." Merlin was looking at him. It was a soft look. One that was content. "And you know part of what happens next. I meet you, save your life, and become your manservant and all that."

"Did you save my life with magic?" Arthur asked, suspecting the answer, but still needing to know.

"Almost every time I saved your life it was with magic," Merlin answered earnestly. "Except when I drank from the poisoned chalice. In the end, you ended up saving my life then."

"I had some help," Arthur admitted. At Merlin's expression of _Well, go on, tell me who it was_ , he added, "There was this blue ball of light. It guided me out of the cave. Out of danger."

Merlin seemed both awed and puzzled by this. Before he could react, Arthur had another realization.

"Merlin, exactly how many times did you save me with magic? I know you told me of some of them, like the Questing Beast, but exactly how many times?"

"Erm…" Again, Merlin's cheeks turned pink. "I can't…I can't actually remember. It's been loads of times. Too many to count really…"

Arthur wasn't sure how he felt about that. How many of his victories were actually his? How many were because Merlin helped him? How many were because Merlin did them? He didn't have much time to dwell in self-pity. A sudden stop had him tipping sideways, right into Merlin, who seemed as surprised by the stop as he was.

"Guess we're here," he said, awkwardly stiff as Arthur pushed himself away from Merlin. He seemed to forget he had his hands on Arthur's biceps, as if that could've stopped Arthur from face planting into Merlin's chest.

"Guess we are." Arthur made the mistake of glancing down at Merlin's hands. Quickly, Merlin retracted his hands with a mumbled _Sorry_ , which left Arthur nothing else to do but remove himself even further from Merlin's personal space.

"Are we in the right spot?" he asked, trying to clear the air that had turned strange between them. "The right time?"

It seemed to work, for Merlin was smiling. "Well, only one way to find out. Let's go!"

He grabbed Arthur's hand and headed towards the door. It opened, revealing green grass, blue skies, and a bright yellow sun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is the end. This fic is now complete. It's been a while since I initially posted this, but I've finally finished it. Thank you to all readers, new and old, for sticking with it. And thank you for choosing this to read. Please review with your favorite part about this fic and anything you'd like to see in the future, be it Merlin or whatever :)

Green grass, blue skies, a yellow sun. It looked right. It felt right. It—

"This isn't right."

Arthur frowned. "How can you be sure?"

"The," Merlin gestured around helplessly. "The air. The sky. It's not right. I can feel it."

Arthur couldn't feel anything different, but he wasn't the one with magic either. Or a ship that could travel through time and space. "So then, where are we?"

Biting his thumb, Merlin took a few steps forward, brows furred in concentration.

"Not where,  _when_. We're on earth, that's clear. And we can't be too far off. Though the distance  _is_ enough to make me feel it. Question is, did we go too far back or not far enough?"

Suddenly, he gasped. "Arthur! Come here!" he hissed, quickly falling onto his stomach.

Arthur was lying beside him in seconds. "What is it— _oh_."

Down below, walking along a path in a valley filled with green, were bright red Camelot knights. The most regal looking knight was a young Uther. On the horse with him was an even younger Arthur.

"Definitely went too far back," he muttered, watching his younger self in awe. He seemed to be laughing as he pointed toward different things, appearing to be calling them by name. His father was looking down at him. He was smiling, that was sure, but Arthur couldn't help but grimace. He remembered Uther's smiles. They were fatherly, full of (what he hoped was) love, but there was also a great sadness. Almost a tinge of regret. Of course, it took years for Arthur to actually realize those were the feelings his father held for him, but the way those feelings manifested were seared in Arthur's mind forever.

"I do believe you're right. We'll leave as soon as they've passed us," Merlin said quietly. Then, even quieter, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Arthur pushed himself back and rolled over so he could face the blue sky. He closed his eyes to shield them from the blaring sun.

"I'm alright." It didn't sound like a lie. It wasn't a lie. But it also didn't quite sound like the truth. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he didn't quite know how he felt.

"He looked happy with you," Merlin whispered. His voice was much closer now; he must've moved away from the cliff's edge as well.

Opening one eyes, Arthur saw just how close Merlin was. He was lying on his side, his face several inches away, but close enough that Arthur could see his eyelashes. Merlin stared at Arthur, his face soft and open, as if he was saying,  _It's okay, I'm here, we can just sit in silence if you want_.

And they did. An hour passed by before either of them moved. The wind whistled by them and the animals chatted with one another. It seemed so much more peaceful here. Arthur tried to imagine a life where things could be different for them. Perhaps he and Merlin grew up similarly, maybe even together, in an alternate world. He wasn't the prince there, taught to fear and hate magic from such a young age. Or maybe, he still was the prince, but his mother lived and magic flowed through Camelot as the wind did; free and welcome.

Finally, the chatting of Camelot knights and clobbering of horse's hooves was a distant memory. When Arthur opened his eyes, he realized Merlin had fallen asleep.

"Of course." He laughed quietly. "I wondered how you stayed so quiet all this time."

For a moment, he didn't want to wake him. As traumatic as it was, it was easy to forget that Merlin almost died barely a fortnight ago. He was always so lively and focused, and Arthur didn't want to remember his friend bleeding out in his arms. He didn't want to remember how limp and fragile Merlin had been. That's not the Merlin he knows. He knows the fire in Merlin's heart, the strength in his spirit, and now he even knows the gold in his eyes.

"Merlin," he whispered. "Wake up."

Other than the rising and falling of his chest, there was no movement.

"Merlin." Arthur gently shook his arm. "Merlin, it's time to wake up."

This time, he grumbled something unintelligible, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. His shirt rode up enough for Arthur to see his belly button.

"Hmmm." Merlin rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time to go," Arthur answered, tearing his eyes away from the exposed skin. "Merlin, what are we going to do about our clothes?"

Looking down, Merlin frowned. "Shite, I hadn't thought of that. I suppose we don't need to change to stop Lolloc, but—"

"But showing up in Camelot in a dragon T-shirt and jeans won't be very good," Arthur finished.

"No. No, it wouldn't." Merlin sighed. "I really like this shirt, I don't want to wear those scratchy things again."

"Couldn't you just," Arthur waggled his fingers. "Spell the clothes to be soft?"

Shrugging, Merlin stood up, offering a hand to Arthur. "I could, I suppose, but it takes away a bit of the pre-technology charm."

"There's nothing charming about it. Not after seeing your world." Arthur followed Merlin back to the ship.

"There's plenty charm in yours, Arthur. You just have to look for it. And have someone to appreciate it with you."

"I'm sure." He sat down in the seat next to Merlin. "So what will you do about our clothes?"

"I suppose I'll just conjure some up." He pressed a few buttons. "Would you say you were six?"

The change in topic didn't catch in Arthur's brain yet. "What?"

"On the horse. Would you say you were six?"

"Oh." He thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes, I suppose I was."

Merlin grinned, pleased with himself. "Good. Let's go stop Lolloc." He flipped a lever.

x~xXx~x

"Is that what the back of my head looks like?" Arthur whispered. "Strange."

They'd arrived about a little less than an hour before the ordeal occurred. It was surreal. The trees, the wind, the sky… Arthur almost questioned if he ever did go to the future. Of course, he looked behind him at the giant space ship and knew that there was no way his mind fabricated the event. Especially when he remembered Pygmy. She was strange even for Merlin; and don't get him started on Jack Harkness.

"A-Arthur, please. I ca-an explain!" Merlin's terrified voice jarred Arthur back to the moment at hand. He glanced at Merlin, the one beside him, but his face was painfully blank.

"No time!" Lolloc was saying. " _Edwendu_!" His manic grin was just as Arthur remembered. He vowed to never smile like that. "Goodbye, princeling! Goodbye, Emrys!  _Edhwierft cýþþ_!"

The other Arthur and Merlin disappeared in a green blast.

Merlin moved quickly, coming out from their hiding place.

"Nice try, Lolloc! But you can't get rid of us that easily!" With gold in his eyes, Merlin raised his hand and the ground underneath Lolloc's feet came to life, binding the sorcerer in place.

"What? No, im-impossible!"

Arthur followed after Merlin. "Didn't I tell you many have tired yet none have succeeded? You're just another number Lolloc. Another failure."

"But! But you should hate him! He has  _magic_ , princeling! He's  _Emrys_!"

"He's my  _friend_ ," Arthur corrected. "And he's the best man I know." Dammit he blushed. He did not mean to blush when he said that. His eyes drifted to Merlin unbidden, who was blushing too.

He needed to focus.

"Surrender now, Lolloc," he shouted. "You'll find a more lenient punishment than if you try to continue your doomed quest."

For a moment, it looked as though the sorcerer would take Arthur advice and give up. But then he sneered.

"I am  _Lolloc_! I will be the first to take over Camelot! I will be—!"

A tree branched stopped any more words from leaving the sorcerer's mouth.

There was a brief moment of silence, before:

"Really, Merlin? A branch? That's rather anticlimactic."

Merlin shrugged, but his grin was blinding. (Arthur's finding that Merlin's grins were almost always blinding to him.)

"Well,  _sire_ , it worked didn't it?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop his lips from stretching into a smile. "He's definitely not trying anything now. But what will we do with him? We can't leave him like this. Especially looking like me."

"Good point." Merlin thought for a moment. "You know, Arthur," he began, his tone sly. "I think I remember the cook complaining about mice. The kitchen could do with another set of paws."

It took everything in Arthur to be as serious as Merlin was feigning. "I do believe your right, Merlin."

For a few seconds, they managed their façade, but all too soon the quiet evening was punctured by boisterous, care-free laughter.

As they walked back to the castle, with conjured clothes on their backs, a feisty, fat cat in Merlin's arms, and the sun setting behind them, Arthur finally felt settled. Everything was now right; they were in the right time, the right place, and Merlin was right by his side.

"So, I was thinking," Merlin started cautiously. "That maybe instead of hunting breaks, we could go on, um, space dates— _breaks_. Instead of killing deer, we see the starts. Would you like that?"

Arthur refused to think about how adorable Merlin's reddened ears were. And his heart definitely did  _not_ flip-flop at Merlin's stumbled word. It did not.

"You mean, go back in that space ship of yours, go to different times and planets, maybe see that Doctor man, and then be back in Camelot before barley a second has passed here?"

"Um. Yes."

Arthur flashed Merlin a blinding smile. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> * Edwendu = [to] reverse  
> **Edhwierft cýþþ = [to] return home


End file.
